Child Of Grimm
by KaiKusakabe
Summary: What if Grimm were able to evolve. Adapt? Become something other than the embodiment of all things dark and gloomy. What if they got a soul? This story will follow Truci Onyx as the first humanoid Grimm, raised by Grimm since the day he got a human form. It all begins when he meets little red riding hood and Goldilocks in the forest searching for who he really is and what he wants.
1. Grimm's Child

"Ruby! Ruby where are you?". A girl yelled out with sisterly concern.

"Yang! I'm over here. I figured if there isn't any clue in the building, we should check outside the building!". Ruby shouted at her blonde haired sister.

Yang headed over to where her baby sister was, slightly saddened that she couldn't find any leads on her mother.

When she got to Ruby's side, her baby sis started yelling with an abundance of energy, "Hey look! I found some footprints!".

This got Yang's attention! "Really? Where are they?". She followed Ruby when she started running towards them.

"Look! Do you think it was left by your mom, Yang?". Ruby asked curiously.

Yang took a few seconds to examine them. She let out a sigh, "Probably not. These ones are still fresh. So someone else probably searched here earlier too.".

"Aw~.". Ruby let out a pout towards her sister. Yang pats her head, "It's okay Rubes. I'll find my mom eventually.".

She noticed someone walking further into the forest. "Hey, Rubes? Do you see that?". She pointed at the human figure in the forest.

"You mean the boy in the forest?". Ruby asked with her head tilted at Yang. Yang nodded, "Yeah, so you can see him too huh?".

They both eyed him as the boy kept walking into the forest. "Hey, kid! You shouldn't go in there! There are Grimm in the forest!". Yang yelled at him. But the boy continued to walk further into the forest, ignoring her warning.

Before Yang even started to run, Ruby was a step ahead of her. She was nearing the boy by the time Yang even started. "Hey Ruby, wait up!". But she didn't, she reached the boy a little after Yang yelled at her.

"Hey, you shouldn't go in there. That's a place only huntsman and huntresses go, they fight the evil nasty Grimm there!". Ruby told him with but pride and excitement.

The boy turned his head to look at her, there was a confused look in his dark red eyes. Ruby looked at him and she felt that the boy in front of her was different. He had very pale skin, it looked like he was sick. Along with the pale skin, he had a pure white mask on his head. It was worn on his head, squishing his jet black hair down. He wore a black fur coat and pants that seemed to match the colour of Grimm.

"Hey, do you know what I'm saying?". Ruby asked again as Yang arrived. The boy gave her a blank stare for a few seconds before he turned away from them and kept walking into the forest.

Yang stopped the boy and yelled at him, "HEY! You can't ignore my baby sis like that! She's trying to tell you it's dangerous in the forest!". She was obviously upset, her hair started to light up a yellow-orange.

"Calm down Yang, I don't think he understands us.". Ruby tried to reason with her now angry sister. The boy turned and looked at Yang and then Ruby.

Ruby tried to speak to him again, "Hello. Do. You. Under. Stand. What. I. Am. Saying?". She emphasized each and every word.

"Ruby, just because you say it slower, doesn't mean he'll understand you.". Yang told her.

"You don't know that!". Ruby denied her accusation.

"Hel...lo…". The boy said to them. His eyes slightly widened, like he was shocked he could talk. "Do...you….un...der...Ste..hand… What... I...Am...saying.". He mimicked what Ruby had just said.

Ruby jumped up with her hands in the air, pointing at Yang in victory, "See? I told you he didn't understand us!". She started laughing cheerfully. Yang just facepalmed at her actions. ' _I never said he_ did _understand us.'_.

"Hey, who are you? What's your name? Where do you live? Do you live near here?". Ruby began asking a lot of questions to the boy, completely forgetting that he didn't understand him.

Yang let a small sigh come out of her mouth before saying, "Anyways, we should get him out of her-.". Before she was able to finish a low howl was heard in the vicinity. Yang knew that was a bad sign. She recognized the howl, it seems things were about to get a little...grim…

"Rubs, we have to get out of here!". She grabbed Ruby's hand and started sprinting. She was expecting her to run along with her back into a safe area, but she wouldn't budge from her spot, even with _her_ strength.

She turned around to look what was holding her, it to her surprise, it was the pale boy grabbing onto Ruby's hand. "Hey, kid. We have to get going now. The Grimm will come and kill us.". She told him, hoping that he would follow her instructions. Or at the very least, let go of Ruby. Her top priority right now was her baby sister. She wasn't going to get them, especially Ruby, killed because of her decision.

But unlike what she hoped the boy didn't let go of Ruby. Instead, the boy said something that made sense, without it being copied off of herself or Ruby!

"Who...Am...I?". His voice cried out. Yang was shocked he was even about to say that. But Ruby… she felt loneliness in his voice. It was lost, confused and alone.

Before any of them could say anything, footsteps halted around them. Yang turned her attention away from the boy and swore under her breath. "Great, now we're surrounded by beowolves! Look what you did kid.".

Yang's semblance started to flare up. But she didn't even know that she was using it. "Stay back Ruby, I'll protect you.". She readied her fist and took a fighting stance. The wolves carefully observed the three children. Not feeling and aggression from them, one of the wolves charged at them.

Yang jumped in front of the wolf and sent it flying. But it clearly wasn't near enough to keep the wolf down. Instead, she just hurt her own fist. It was reddening, most likely going to be bruised the next day, she thought to herself.

Then another wolf charged at her, again she jumped in front of that wolf to send it flying. What she did that, she turned around to see another wolf pounce at her precious baby sister.

"RUBY!". She yelled with fear, her eyes slightly tearing up.

"YANG!". Ruby yelled back at her, frozen in fear. She reached her hand out to her big sis, but she wouldn't be able to grab her in time.

But something unexpected happened, the boy who didn't know how to speak picked up ruby and flung her at her sister. Yang felt a wave of relief hit her when Ruby was out of the danger zone. At the same time, another wave of guilt washed down her body. Now a boy was going to die because she wasn't able to protect them well enough.

When she looked at the beowolf that pounced at Ruby and the boy, the wolf seemed to halt for a quick second. Then the wolf was split in half with a curved bladed weapon, the scythe. The waves of emotion were really splashing Yang today! Relief and hope crashed down onto the shore called Yang.

"Oh my. It seems my nieces and a boy have been caught in some trouble.". The man with black hair said.

"Uncle Qrow! WOW, that is soooo cool!". Ruby yelled at him, eyes filled with excitement and admiration. Yang wasn't able to say anything to her uncle, she just gave him a look of thanks.

Qrow smirked at the two and turned a confused look at the boy. There was something off about him, he felt. ' _Oh well.'_. He shrugged it off, as started to kill the rest of the pack in the most badass way possible. He wanted to impress his two cute nieces with his huntsman skills.

"Woah! GO UNCLE QROW!". Ruby cheered on, jumping with her hands around her mouth to increase her shout volume. Yang instead walked over to the boy who seemed to not be phased by anything that just transpired.

"Thanks...for saving my sister. Even though uncle qrow stepped in, but still thank you.". She said to the boy. Ruby heard her sister say something and turned her attention to her and the boy. She quickly hopped her way over and also gave her thanks. "You really saved me there...what's your name?".

The boy gave them a confused look, "Name?". They both looked at the boy in shock. Maybe he didn't understand what they were saying. Yeah, he just didn't know what they were asking him.

"Don't give him that look Ruby. Even if he doesn't have one, we'll give him one!". Yang said to cheer up her sister. Evidently, it worked! The cheerful Ruby was back and she shouted with energy, "Yes! I get to name a person without having to make babies!".

Yang sweatdropped at her reasoning. ' _Where the hell did that come from? And where did she learn that?'._ Were some of the raging questions on her mind.

Qrow finished up his battle and joined the two girls and the boy. "Mind introducing your uncle to your new friend here?". He joined into Yang and Ruby's conversation.

"Oh, he's a boy we just met! We don't know his name and I don't think he understands us.". Ruby bluntly but innocently said. Qrow almost felt like falling back on his head. "Wait, you just met him and he doesn't know english… what the hell does he speak then?". He asked honestly. He'd have to ask Ozpin later if there were more than one language on Remnant.

"Yup!". Ruby replied with a cheerful smile.

Qrow and Yang sighed, seemingly in sync. "Well let's get you two somewhere safe now. We're bringing the boy with us.". Qrow ordered and started walking back to their home.

The group of four arrived at a wooden cabin, but even in a peaceful environment, Ruby wouldn't give up on asking to be trained. "Uncle Qrow! Hey, Uncle Qrow! Teach me how to fight! I want to become a huntress when I grow up!". Ruby asked her uncle with her puppy dog eyes.

"No can do Kiddo. Not yet anyways. Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two when you join Signal Academy.". He told her.

"Aw~. Then I'll hold you up to your promise then!". She cheered and jumped towards Yang.

"So Rubs, I think we get the rights to name him.". Yang told her baby sister. Qrow gave them a weird look as Ruby jumped higher and celebrated.

"How about Strawberry? Or Cookie?". Ruby suggested. With a light smack on her head, Yang corrected her, "You can't name someone based off of your favourite foods.".

"How about Truci Onyx. Truci because Grimm gathered and Onyx because he has black hair. Hmm, now that I think about it, he does have a bunch of similar characteristics as the Grimm. Truci just might work.". Qrow interrupted them with his hand on his chin. "I mean, that mask looks just like one of the plates covering a Grimm's head.".

"Wow, you're right!". Ruby was curious as to why the boy was wearing something like that on his head. She moved closer to him to touch it, like on reflex, the boy jumped away from her and clung onto the corner of the ceiling in the cabin.

It shocked Qrow as much as it did Ruby and Yang. They didn't expect him to react in such a way, or for him to move at such speeds for his age. Well assuming he is the age he looks, which both Qrow and Yang thought to be the same age as Ruby.

"Wow! That's so cool! How'd you do that?". Ruby asked for herself rather than just curiosity. She wanted to move just as quick too, she wanted to become a strong hunter one day.

Not feeling any threat to his helmet, the boy hopped down to the group and sat there quietly again. "Truci… Onyx.". The boy said. There was something shining in his eyes. Something the other three in the room didn't expect to see.

"Truci Onyx". The boy said without stuttering. Then a shocking smile appeared on his, receiving a smile from Ruby. "I think he likes it Uncle Qrow.".

He was slightly taken aback, it took him a few seconds before he responded, "I guess he does.".

"Truci, I'm Ruby.". She said pointing at herself, "This is Yang and he's Uncle Qrow.". She finished pointing at her sister and uncle.

"Ruby…". Truci said looking at her. Then he turned his head to Yang, "Yang…". And finally their uncle, "Qrow…".

"Did you hear that? He said our names.". Ruby cheered looking at Yang. Yang grabbed her sister in a headlock and started to noogie her. "Yeah, we heard him, Ruby.".

"Hey stop that!". Ruby struggle out of her hold. Qrow on the other hand was shocked. The boy in front of him was learning too quickly. It would normally take at least a year to even begin to start speaking.

Maybe it's because of his age that He can comprehend things better. Well anyways, that just make one more thing to tell Ozpin.

Then the door to the house opened, a blonde haired male stepped into the house with bags in each arm. "I'm home!". They heard him say.

"Hi, dad."

"DAD!". Yang and Ruby said, well shouted in Ruby's case.

"Look what we found!". Ruby obviously overly excited, started pulling Taiyang towards the living room.

The first thing he saw was his old teammate and friend, Qrow. "Oh, I see your Uncle came over to visit kiddo.".

He was instantly shut down by Ruby, "No not him, him!". She said pointing at the pale boy.

"...". Taiyang was shocked. There was a bunch of questions racing through his mind at that moment. Yang was holding in a giggle looking at her dad. "Yang found him in the forest.".

The colour drained from their fathers face, much to Yang and Qrow's pleasure. "Yang Xiao Long! Explain what you were doing in the forest. And to bring home a boy too! I told you to stay away from boys!".

Yang sighed at his reaction, she knew the overprotective dad was starting to come out. She also knew lying would get them nowhere since their uncle would reveal it to her dad anyway.

"Well...I took Ruby to a building in the forest to look for clues on my mom. We could find anything, but then Ruby found some footprints leading into the forest, where I noticed this boy walking into. So then, being as heroic as we are, stopped him from venturing further and brought him back home.". She said looking at Ruby, winking at her. In return, she nodded her head at Yang's story.

Their father was slightly proud of his two little girls, his anger was slowly dying out. That is, until Qrow opened his mouth, "You forgot the part where a pack of beowolves appeared and tried to eat you three for dinner. And the part where your uncle beat them epicly.".

"Yang, this is why I tell you not to go into the forest and worry about your mom. It's dangerous there but she can take care of herself.". Taiyang told his baby girl.

"Not worry about mom? When am I supposed to worry about her? When she's dead like Ruby's". Her anger flared up with her semblance lighting up her hair. She didn't even realize what she said until Ruby started sobbing.

"Rubs, I-I didn't mean that.". Yang tried to console her baby sister, but the sobs didn't stop. "I'll be in my room.". She said heading upstairs.

Taiyang sighed at what just happened. He looked upstairs then at Ruby. He pat her head and brought her into a hug, "There there. You know she didn't mean that in a hurtful way.". Ruby nodded, still crying her eyes out.

Qrow watched the two with a smile when he saw Ruby sob less.

*Creak*

He turned his head to the door and noticed that Truci was not with them. "Ugh, one problem after another.". He ran outside to stop whatever the kid was planning to do.

As Qrow ran towards the door, Yang shouted to him and her dad. "DAD!UNCLE QROW! YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK OUTSIDE!". With that, she ran downstairs and followed her uncle. This got her dad's attention to so he also headed outside with Ruby.

The sight they saw was both magnificent but also scary. There was a large dragon Grimm in front of their house. Surrounding it were other Grimm like the goliath, beowolves, and griffons. What shock them, even more, was the boy that was literally three feet ways from them.

It was the weirdest thing they've ever seen, a small boy amongst the Grimm and yet here it is, it even seemed like he was talking to them. And then like servants to a king, they bowed their heads and left. The area now was just the forest, it was like nothing ever happened.

Truci walked back to the house, but all he saw were looks of fear from the adults, confusion from Yang and amazement from Ruby. Forgetting what just happened in the house, Ruby hopped up and ran towards Truci. "Wait, Ruby!". Taiyang tried to stop her but it was already too late.

"Truci! How'd you do that? Is that your semblance? I want a cool semblance like that! You'd make a great huntsman! Hey, why don't you become a huntsman like me?". Ruby was asking a million questions a second.

Truci still didn't understand the language. He tilted his head at her barrage of questions. Then he heard a shout from Qrow, "Ruby! Back away from him! NOW!".

She did as she was told but was confused at why her uncle had his weapon drawn. "Who are you?". Qrow asked Truci.

"He doesn't understand us, remember?". Yang told him.

"Right. You guys have dinner without me. I'll be back by tomorrow or the day after. I have to bring Truci somewhere.". He stated as he walked towards the boy. "Come on kid.". Weapon still up, he motioned the Truci to follow him.

"Will Truci come back too?". Ruby asked with her silver puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe. It's not my decision to make.". Qrow told her honestly. "As long as you keep him safe uncle Qrow.".

"Fine fine. I promise he'll be okay kiddo. Now let's get going.". Qrow said to Truci, who immediately followed. Mainly due to Ruby giving an 'Okay signal.

There was a knock at the door. Ozpin stopped doing his paperwork, fully anticipating the person at the door.

"Come in.". He mentioned, putting away his paperwork to the side.

"Ozpin, you know why I'm here right?". Qrow asked as he and Truci stepped into the room.

Ozpin glanced at the boy on Qrow's right, then looked back at Qrow, "I presume it's about that boy you mention on the scroll." .

"Yeah. I was going to ask you a few things on our next meet up, but then something extraordinary happened. This boy,". He pointed at the black haired boy. "spoke to the Grimm.".

The sip of coffee Ozpin was drinking, choked him. He almost spat it out all over the table. Calming down, he repeated, "Spoke to the Grimm?".

"Yeah, for some odd reason, it seems like he is their king or something. The Grimm bowed their head and left after interacting with him. I found it odd why there was a bunch of Grimm hanging out in front of Tai's house.". Qrow said, taking a sip out of his bottle. "It was like he was their child.".

"I see.". Ozpin had a face he only has while thinking. "Oh, one more thing. Is there any other language on Remnant. The boy doesn't understand what we're saying.". Then something clicked in Ozpin's head.

"Unless you're telling me he speaks the old language, then no. There might be some places that have a different language, but they still mainly speak English.". He explained to Qrow. He got a curt nod from Qrow.

"So, what are we going to do about the kid?". Qrow asked.

"I'll train him here. I'll start off with the language then combat.". Ozpin stated.

"No history?". Qrow questioned.

"He'll learn about that on his own. Especially if he wants to know who he is.". Ozpin said mysteriously. Qrow didn't say anything but started walking off.

"Guess I'll have to go back an dream the news to Ruby. Truci, lucky you! This guy may look old, but he'll be teaching now. Good luck.". Qrow waved his hand as he left.

The boy looked at Qrow and copied his action. He waved goodbye to him, even though Qrow had his back to them. Then he turned his attention to Ozpin.

"What's your name?". Ozpin asked, even though he just heard it. He was testing out if he could understand some things.

"Truci Onyx.". He answered.

Ozpin smiled and said, "Great, from now on, you will be learning from me. Let's have a good ten or so years together.".

With a nod of semi-understanding, Truci bowed his head. What Ozpin didn't know, or rather _did_ know, he raised a monster. A monster that would appear nine years from now.

 _A lot of things happened today. I really don't know what to make of it. I was wandering the forest like I usually do, trying to figure out who and what I was. Then two odd-looking creatures approached me. One had a dark shade of red hair, it was basically black. While the other had bright yellow hair, the complete opposite as the former._

 _The two of them walked over to me and prevented me from walking into the forest. I wonder why that is? But the look they had in their eyes were filled with concern. And when I saw one of the girl's silver pair of eyes, I was mesmerized. It was something beautiful and it felt like… it felt like those eyes could answer my question. That I'd find out who I was from her._

 _Unconsciously, I grabbed her hands and uttered my first words ever. "Who am I?"._

 _I was shocked, I could use my mouth for things other than eating rabbit? The yellow-haired girl was saying something when a beowolf howl sang through the forest. It seems like I'll be going back now._

 _There was a tug on my arm when I noticed I was still clutching onto the silver eyed girl. She looked back at me with those silver eyes. And before I knew it, we were surrounded. I was going to get up and walk to them when I noticed the blonde haired girl fight them._

 _She was trying to protect us from them. She didn't have to, the wouldn't have hurt me. And out of nowhere one of the wolves jumped at the girl in my grip. On reflex, I threw her at the other girl._

 _The wolf looked at me shocked, it tried to slow down but couldn't. Then another odd creature appeared before me. He looked different than the other two, stronger, taller and had shorter hair._

 _I watched in amazement as he took care of the rest of the wolves. It was really cool. I decided to follow them, thinking I'd learn more about myself there._

 _We arrived at some wooden cave. It was an odd cave, one in the middle a forest. It wasn't connected to a mountain or part of the ground. It was weird._

 _They started talking to me, at least that's what I think. I tried to understand what they were saying, but they spoke really fast. One of the only things that caught my ear were two words, "Truci Onyx"._

 _A name huh? I don't know what it was but it felt special. It felt like something that gave me individuality, it was a part of...me._

 _The silver-eyed girl pointed at herself and said something. Then at the other two._

" _Ruby."_

" _Yang."_

" _Qrow."_

 _It was weird, this is the first time I'm doing something like this. My cheeks started to hurt. What was my face doing?_

 _Then another person came into the house. He had blonde hair, like the girl. He carried some bags in and boy did it smell good. I could taste the rabbit already._

 _The group started talking to each other. I wanted to join into the fun too, but I didn't know what they were saying or what I was going to say. Then all of a sudden, the girl Yang, yelled and went up the cave._

 _Ruby started crying. She looked so sad, I wanted to help her but I didn't know what to do. Then I heard some cries outside. It seems the others are coming to get me now. I looked at Qrow and started walking to the door. Even with someone like him, I don't think he could handle that many._

 _I stealthily and quickly walked outside. I would have got away if it wasn't for the creak on the cave entrance. But I kept walking towards my friends in black even after I got caught._

" _My king!". The dragon said to me._

" _What are you doing here?". I asked him._

" _We're here to take you back. We need you to lead us.". He said to me._

" _I'm not going back. I need to find out who I am first. So leave and don't attack them.". I tell the dragon and the rest of my friends._

" _But-". They tried to protest._

" _I'll come back when I find out who I am and what I want to do. Wait for me then, I'll lead you then.". I order rather than say._

" _Yes, my Lord.". They all bowed at me and left like the wind. I turned around and noticed the odd creatures look at me. It was a look I've seen too often. One of fear. Then I looked at the younger creatures. One looked confused, curious even. While the other, she looked at me with something I've never seen. Amazement? What is that look?_

 _She started hopping around me and said things way too quickly for me to pick up. Then the man with black hair pulled out his weapon. He looked at me with hostile eyes._

 _He said some things and tapped me to follow him. It wasn't like I had any other choice if he used force I'd have no chance at all. Then I looked at Ruby's eyes, her eyes were filled with relief. I relaxed and knew nothing was going to happen to me. So I followed him, I followed him onto a weird bird creature and we entered a large building._

 _There is where I met him, the person I would call Teacher. He had grey hair and he constantly looked tired. But he was strong and I knew he had a lot of knowledge and wisdom to share._

 _The two talked for a while before Qrow left. He did an action with his hand so I copied it at him. I turned my attention to the man call Ozpin. He asked me who I was, or rather what was my name._

 _I bow my head towards him, I am "Truci Onyx"._

 **A/N** :

 **So this is my first RWBY fanfic. I just thought I'd try one after getting an idea while reading one. I based it off of bleach arrancar if you didn't already know from the mask. So expect some more of them later.**

 **Anyways. Let me know what you think. I also tried adding a first person POV for Truci, mainly to give more on what he was thinking. He will be a main character in the series. I'll probably be going through different character perspectives. I might do a first person POV for other characters depending if any of you would want that. Also, as you can tell. I made a new encounter for Yang and Ruby. This was when they were a little old, Yang being eight and Ruby about seven.**

 **Follow, favourite and review.**

 **Kai out.**


	2. Beacon Academy

"Hey, hands in the air.". A man dressed in black pulled a sword out of its wealth and pointed it at little red riding hood. The girl wasn't listening to him, to distracted by her music. If this was a battlefield, then she would have already died.

Lucky for her the thief tapped her on the shoulder, pointing at his ear to tell her to take off her headphones. "Yes?". The girl asked as she took them off.

"I said~.". He emphasized, "put your hands in the air!". Holding out his sword at her.

"Are you threatening me?". The girl asked eyeing him. The man smirked at her, but before he even knew what happened, he was sent flying.

With a trail of red rose petals, Ruby jumped out of the store via a glass window. The rest of the robbers looked at her then their leader.

"Okay... get her!". The ginger with a cigar in his mouth yelled. With his command, they all charged out to the girl.

Unfortunately for them, she wasn't any ordinary girl. She was training to be a huntress, wielding a scythe in hand. She zigzagged around, hitting bandit after bandit. They were all sent flying by her antics.

She stood there proud of her deed, smiling on top of the unconscious bodies. Interrupting her thoughts, the leader said, "Sorry Red. Looks like I'll be going now.". The cane in his hand shot out a rocket aimed right at her.

She jumped with the extra power of her semblance. When the smoke cleared he was no one there. She looked around and noticed that he climbed up onto the roof. She glanced at the shop owner to see if he was okay. With a nod of confirmation, she jumped into the roof and followed him

"Hey!". She shouted at the top-hatted man.

He sighed, "You're persistent.". Then a heliplane flew from below the building, the man easily climbed on.

"This is the end Red!". He threw a red dust crystal at her and aimed his cane.

Before the explosion hit, a blonde haired secretary jumped into the fray and saved Ruby. Ruby looked at her curiously as the women shot blasts of dust at the plane.

Her attacks were slowly succeeding until a woman dressed in fire red walked into the battle. She used flame dust and created a large explosion at her two enemies.

As the two carried on with their battle of dust, Ruby didn't want to be left out. She loaded her sniper and started aiming at the women on the plane. "Take that!".

Unfortunately for Ruby, her shots were easily defended against. The women of flames set off one more large explosion at the two on the roof. Ruby and the secretary dodged it safely but the plane got far enough to escape.

"You're a huntress? Can I have your autograph.". Ruby said excitedly. The secretary looked at her with cold eyes and began dragging her into a building.

Ruby looked down onto the table, eyes filled with shame. "I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger!". The secretary said in disappointment.

In retaliation, Ruby counter with the classic, "They started it!".

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back…". Ruby smiled, "and a slap on the wrist.".

*smack*

Ruby dodged the attack aimed towards her hands with fear. "But there is someone here who would like to meet you.".

She stepped to the side and carried a scroll with a video of Ruby fighting. A man with grey hair and dressed in black walked in.

"Ruby rose, you… have silver eyes.". He said as he walked in with cookies and milk in hand. He was weird Ruby thought to herself, "Um…".

"So! Where did you learn to do that!". His eyes pointed onto the scroll with her fighting.

"S-signal academy?". She stuttered her answer.

"Since when did Singal teach kids how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?". Ozpin asked questioningly.

"Well, one teach particular.". Ruby said, now starting to munch on the cookies Ozpin put down.

"It's just that I've only seen one other person with that skill before. A dusty old crow.". Ozpin said, giving her a look.

"Thash my uncle!". Ruby said on reflex not knowing her mouth was full. She cleared it with some milk and said, "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He is a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing.".

She gave out a smile and started waving her arms around, "And now I'm all like 'ooh whoosh, watcha.". She finished off with a karate chop.

"So I've noticed. So what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?". Ozpin asked with curiosity.

"Well… I want to be a huntress. I only have two more years of training left before I can apply to Beacon. My sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress too! I'm trying to become a huntress cause I want to help people…". And ruby kept rambling on about why she'd rather be a huntress over a police and why huntresses are cool.

The secretary didn't look that impressed. Ozpin on the other hand smiled. And asked her if she knew who he was.

"You're professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.". Ruby said with the confidence she usually lacks.

"Hello!"

"Nice to meet you.".

"So you want to come to my school?". Ozpin asked looking her in the eyes.

Ruby smiled and her eyes lit up, "More than anything!".

Ozpin smiled and looked at his secretary. She grunted at what he was telling her with his eyes.

"Well okay…". He said to her, which caused her to smile.

"Can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! I'm so proud of you!". Her sister Yang shouted as she released Ruby from her hug.

"Really sis, it was nothing". Ruby said with a sigh.

"What do you mean nothing!? It's incredible! Everyone is going to think you're the bee's knees.". Yang shouted in pride for her baby sister.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees.". Ruby protested.

"Aren't you excited?". Yang asked her sister.

"Of course I'm excited, but I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special.". Ruby stated her opinion.

Yang laughed at her sister And brought her into a hug, but you are special. Don't look down on yourself. Plus I heard, since the headmaster admitted you two years early, he also admitted another kid two years early. So don't worry, you won't be the only one in your situation.".

Ruby smiled at her sister. She then looked up at the screen playing the news. It went on about Roman Torchwick, the robber she encountered yesterday and touched briefly on the Faunus civil rights protest and the White Fang.

Then the secretary Ruby met interrupted the new broadcast. She introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch. She explained how the world is at a time of peace and how privileged the students were. She also went on about how important a huntsman and huntresses job is.

After her talk, most students exclaimed in excitement. Ruby looked out the window and could see Signal and in the distance, Beacon.

She was mesmerized by the sight she was witnessing. Until, the sounds of someone about to vomit interrupted her.

"It was great while it lasted.".

Ruby was not the luckiest girl when she arrived at Beacon. She was ditched by her sister because she went to hang out with some of her friends. Then she jumped into a stuck up _heiress_ , who she almost blew up. And when she tried to make her first new friend, the girl walked away from her before she even began to talk.

Lucky for her she met with another person. His name was Jaune Arc. He was right about how it rolls off the tongue. They got lost briefly and the talk got awkward at times, but it was still nice.

When she arrived at the hall where the headmaster was going to make his speech. With Yang, she encountered Weiss, the girl she almost blew up. She tried to be friends with her only to be met with sarcasm she didn't notice.

When Ozpin and Goodwitch gave the small speech, everyone had free time on their own. Their initiation would begin the next morning. And when night arrived, she met Blake, for the second time. She described how books made her want to become a huntress. And how she hoped everyone would live happily ever after.

And as luck would have it, she encounters Weiss, again. And her night ended up with an argument before she fell asleep.

A boy standing was standing on top of the cliff, he listened to what his teacher said to the rest of the group. It seems he'll have to team up with someone this time around, there was no way out of it. He's already tried to protest to Ozpin about just going solo, but he never budged on that fact.

The first person he met would become his partner for the next four years. For some reason, his mind slipped back in time and he remembered a silver-eyed girl. "Yeah, I hope she has silver eyes.". He mumbled to himself.

"Good luck students, don't die out there.". Ozpin said as the platform each student was on started to launch the students into the air towards the forest.

He was near the middle to be launched. When he was launched up into the sky, he could hear the cry of excitement from a girl with blonde hair. Even though she went after her, she still flew past him with shotgun in hand and shades in place.

He didn't want to waste any dust on his landing so he brandished his Haladie. Both of them stuck themselves onto the tree and he twirled around the tree, landing onto the ground. It was a quick and easy landing.

Now onto the worrisome part, getting a partner. With his luck, he would be paired up with a boy, not that he wouldn't mind. But personally, he'd rather get paired with a girl, maybe with silver eyes specifically. Well, as long as they can fend for themselves, he didn't really care what gender they were.

He walked forward to where he sensed the least amount of Grimm. This spot was basically guaranteed to hold the relics that Ozpin was talking about. The surroundings also had to be Grimm infested so he knew this place was the right one.

When he arrived there, there were chess pieces displayed on mini pillars. He walked over and grabbed the queen piece, then he waited. He knew he couldn't just leave without getting a partner. He knew these pieces were more than just part of the test.

He didn't have to wait long though, someone walked onto the grounds. The boy was quite tall, taller than him for sure but he was still growing. He had brown hair and round bear ears on his head. He was a Faunus and someone without a partner too.

Skipping out of his slouch, he ran towards his new found partner. "Hi there, I'm Truci! It seems like we'll be partners for the next four years here at Beacon.". Truci introduced himself to his partner.

"Hi, I'm Virtus. And wait a second, aren't you a little young to be at Beacon.". He asked boldly questioning the headmaster. Virtus looked at Truci in the eye. Truci didn't flinch though and answered him, "Actually, I'm two years too young. I was admitted early by Professor Ozpin. I heard I'm not the only one though.".

"Oh, that's pretty neat. Does that mean you consider yourself a strong fighter?". Virtus asked giving Truci a competitive look. Truci smirked in return, "Just because I'm younger, doesn't mean I'm weaker. I'm probably better than some third years, probably even fourth years.". He boldly flaunted his strength.

"Hahaha, I like your boldness kid. We'll make great teammates.". Virtus, put his arm around Truci laughing.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the cliff now." Truci said, getting a nod from Virtus. As the started walking back, they heard two small laughs from two girls. They both turned around and noticed two Faunus laugh together.

One had long silver hair, with a snow-white tail. Probably a snow leopard Faunus, quite a rarity. She was dressed in a large silver coloured armoured suit. And the other one had short black hair and black pointed ears. She wore a silver and black dress and carried a staff on her back.

"Okay, so we just got some eye candy. Let's head to the cliff now.". Truci said as he walked away. "Wow, I really like you. How come you don't discriminate against Faunus like other humans?". Virtus asked as they started walking into the forest.

"Well, you could say... I think it's unfair to judge someone because of how different they were.". Truci said with a look in his eyes that seemed like he was looking into the far distance.

"Alright, guess we should get going. The quicker the better right? Then we won't have to encounter any Grimm.". Virtus joked around. "I wouldn't mind facing any, I think it'd be a nice way to build some trust.". Truci rebuked his joke.

"Yeah right! You just want to show off, I can read a guy like you easily. Since I want to show off a bit too.". Virtus said as he posed to show off his muscles.

Truci waved them off and kept walking. "Man, you're no fun. Why don't you show off some of your muscle.".

"I'm more of the lean type, so I can't really show them off.". Truci stated as a matter of fact. "Besides, we have some company.".

Truci pulled out his two Haladie and got into a fighting stance. Virtus also got into one, but he didn't notice the Grimm that came their way. "So why are we-". Virtus was cut off when a Beringel jumped in front of them. It was like the Grimm were preventing them from getting back to the cliff.

"Connie, wait up!". A voice yelled from behind the two. Only Virtus turned around to see the two Faunus from before.

"Hurry up Lucille! Hey, you two! Run, there are some Beringel chasing us!". Connie yelled at both of them and to her partner. But when she ran by them, she saw the Beringel in front of them. "Lucille, you don't have to run as fast! We are sort of, no quite literally, surrounded.".

The leopard Faunus slowed down and stopped by her partner Connie. "Guess we have to fight now, don't we?". She smiled at her partner. Connie didn't return that smile, "I've only just met you a few minutes ago, but I can tell you're the optimistic type.".

She laughed embarrassingly, "Wow, how'd you know?".

"Seems like you two are relaxed.". Virtus interrupted them. "It must be my presence calming those nerves.". He continued. Both the Faunus gave him a wry smile while Truci wanted to facepalm himself.

"Anyways, we'll have to work together to get out of this.". Truci corrected his partner, "That or you could let me face them. But I think you two can handle yourselves right?". He added with a smile.

"At least you can tell. Better than your partner over there, we can take care of ourselves thank you very much.". Connie defended herself pulling out staff with dust reserves.

"We don't have to fight guys. Actually even of we do, I think we can get out of this alive.". Lucille laughs as she pulled out two large pieces of metal. She clipped it to her arms and it looked like a kite shield split down at the center. And what do you know, she actually attached them and stuck her tongue out at the two boys.

But making her shield wasn't just for show, she blocked the attack of the Berginal that chased them. Knocking it backward, she split the shield in half and began punching the beast.

"Nice one Lucille! Now it's my turn.". Connie held her black staff in front of her face. Dust from her staff started to pour out. Green and red dust surrounded her. "Lucille, toss him this way!".

With a nod, the leopard Faunus punched the Berginal at her partner. "Greater embers!". A huge road of fire was shot at the flying Grimm. It moved faster with the wind dust enhancing the flames speed. In an instant, the flame pierced a hole through the Berginal's stomach.

The two girls high-five each other, "One down,". They shout together and looked at the two boys fighting the other Grimm. "four more to go.".

Virtus was easily handling a Berginal himself. He used a mix of his punches and small uzi bullets to attack the Berginal. He wasn't the quickest of fighters, but he sure was one of the strongest. While in a deadlock with the gorilla Grimm, he pushed it back with just his strength and slammed it into a tree. He finished it off with a right hook and some bullets.

Truci noticed the that his partner's battle was about finished. He even noticed the two girls taking out their second Grimm. Being as competitive as he was, he started speeding up. He spun his weapon like a baton, the double tilted daggers spun gracefully in his hands.

He launched one at the Berginal and jumped launching the other at another Berginal. His primary target blocked his shot but that was fine. He pulled rope attached to his blade, aiming it to his secondary target. Both of his weapons cut off the Berginal's arms.

His weapon gripped the ground and he pulled himself backward with them. When he got close to it, he pulled the weapons out of the ground in midair, cutting off its neck. With one down, he focused on the other. Slicing the final Grimm down, he finished it off with fire dust.

He turned to look at the others that were fighting and they all finished them off. "That was some great fighting everyone.".Truci praised as he walked to the group.

"Huh, you think you're so much better than us? Taking on two Grimm yourself?". Connie said to him in return.

"No, no… actually, I do think I'm better than you guys. But I don't look down on any of you. Virtus has amazing strength. While both of you have such great teamwork. You have great dust control and she has a very solid defense.". Truci started explaining after briefly seeing them fight.

"Wow, you're very observant. Hopefully, you'll keep an eye out for the Grimm we'll encounter!". Lucille exclaimed.

"Worry not! You also have me here.". Virtus tried to show off his muscles to the two, it wasn't really working.

"Lucille, you're telling me to travel with a muscle-brained bear and an arrogant human. Have you lost it?". Connie complained.

"He may be a little muscle centered but he can use his brain too! And I'm not arrogant for show, it's just a fact I'm strong.". Truci explains but Connie didn't budge.

"I'd rather not team up with them, let's go Lucille.". Connie left with a stubborn stomp.

"Bye~. I hope we can be friends.". Lucille waved goodbye and followed her partner.

"Guess we should head out too.". Truci says to his partner with a smirk.

"Yeah.". Virtus returns said smirk.

And the four of them walked back to the cliff. They took care of smaller weaker Grimm along the way. The most troublesome part was actually the talking. Connie complained like no tomorrow.

"Finally, we can have some us time.". Connie hugged her partner. "By that, I mean thank God I don't have to spend more time together with that arrogant human.".

"He wasn't that bad~. He seemed really nice and didn't even make fun of us four your ears and my tail.". Lucille said with a giggle.

"That was probably for show. He just wants to get along with his partner.". Connie tried to explain to her.

"Or maybe he really is nice.". Lucille reasoned. With a shake of her head sideways Connie rebuked, "You really are too hopeful. Most humans aren't like that. And I doubt some are as arrogant as he is".

As she calmed down, Ozpin started assigning the teams. Apparently, the relics they each collected was the basis of creating the team. Connie listened to each of the names that was called. "You will be called team Ruby, with your leader Ruby."

The next team confused her though, it was call team Juniper. Their leader was not the infamous Pyrrha Nikos, instead, it was a scrawny blonde boy named Jaune Arc. He had nothing extraordinary attached to his records nor did he show his superiority in combat ability. Yet he was still crowned as the leader of the team.

"Connie Pluvise, Lucille Valeria, Virtus Ferocia and Truci Onyx. Please step up onto the stage.". It was finally her turn to meet her team. She wondered who she would be working with for the next four years. ' _Why does Virtus and Truci sound familiar.'_

As she walked up she was met with the faces that matched the familiar names. She wanted to point and shout at the two of them. But she had to keep her cool in front of so many people and in front of the headmaster too.

"Seems we'll be a team from now on!". Connie eyed the voice with venom. She stared down the onyx hair boy who held a smile on his face. To think she'd be teaming with these two again.

"Congratulations for making it into Beacon. Your team will be called team Trucelves lead by Truci.". Ozpin said to Connie's horror. On the screen were the letters "TCLV", as she saw her partner and new teammate congratulated Truci.

Truci bowed towards Ozpin and gave him his thanks. She clenched her fist, angry she wasn't the leader. No, it wasn't that, why was the only human of the group the leader!

She wanted to complain but didn't have a chance to. At least, she couldn't do it in front of all those people. That would be too disrespectful to the headmaster and to the students.

"Let have a good four years together!". Connie saw her 'leader' offer a handshake. She shook it out of courtesy but stomped away angrily. She could hear his voice behind her, it was in a tone she didn't expect, "Guess she doesn't like me huh?".

"She can't stand you.". She heard her partner say, for some reason it didn't feel right. Those words didn't feel right in her heart, even though she knows she can't stand the human. She couldn't! Not after what they've done.

But why did it bother her so much? She hesitated in going directly to the dorm and turned around. What she saw was Truci talking with two other humans. The innocent smile on their face didn't sit right with her. She turned around and left to the dorms, insulting herself for feeling sorry for a human.

"Truci! Are you the boy we found in the forest?". Ruby hopped her way towards him. He noticed the same silver eyes as the girl in the past. He stared into her eyes for a bit before smiling, "Ruby?".

"Woah, how'd you remember my name from nine years ago? And you didn't even know English back then!". Ruby yelled in shock.

"I have a great memory. Back then, when I heard your words I remembered them but didn't know what they meant.". Truci told her.

"Wow! You do have a great memory. Want to share some?". Ruby asked.

"I don't think that's possible.". He answered bluntly as he waved, "Hi Yang.".

"Wow did you grow up looking pretty nice.". Yang said as she eyed him. He didn't think he looked that good, average at most in his opinion. He wore tight black jeans and a black coat with a white outline. The hood of his coat was made with white feathers.

Appearance wise, he had short black hair with lean muscles. He wasn't as tall or muscular like Virtus was. But he was a tad taller than Connie, who was slightly taller than Ruby. His complexion was a lot better than before. Back then he was a complete pale white. Now his skin was a healthier looking pale. He still wore his pure white Grimm mask, though now behind his head.

"Well if I do say so myself, you look very beautiful and Ruby looks very cute.". He said honestly. Getting a laugh from Yang and a small blush from Ruby.

"Turns out the rumours were true. You aren't the only one admitted two years early.". Yang reassured her baby sister.

Ruby smiled and muttered to herself, "normal knees.". Before she asked, "So where did you learn before Beacon Truci?".

"Ozpin.". He truthfully told them. The froze for a second. "Can you repeat that?", they both said simultaneously.

"Ozpin.". He repeated with a shrug. This time, however, it wasn't just Yang and Ruby who heard him. Blake, Virtus, and Lucille who were talking to each other stopped and turn their attention to him.

"Wait! Hold up! You were trained by the headmaster of Beacon?". Yang asked.

"Yeah. It was mainly language and basics in fighting. I didn't like the style of a sword so I taught myself most of the time. He just gave very needed advice.". Truci explained what the relationship between the two of us was like.

"Wow! Ruby isn't the only special kid around!". Yang yelled in surprise.

"I'm not that special Yang!". Ruby protested, to the giggles of Yang and Truci.

Ruby and Truci hit it off with talk about weapons. It started off with what their weapons did but then it moved on to how they could improve it. The majority of the talk was on Truci's Haladies. It lasted a while because he still didn't have a gun in his weapon! What blasphemy!

Yang continued for a bit before they started to chat like mad scientists. She left while they were busy to hang out with some other friends.

Blake, on the other hand, made some new friends of her own. Maybe it was because they were Faunus but she became good friends with Virtus and Lucille. Or rather, Lucille. The former mainly talked about his strength. But Lucille, although had a cheesy taste in books, still read a lot of them. So Blake was able to talk a lot with her.

Before they knew it they had spent a good two hours there chatting. That was definitely not good. They all had to unpack and make their rooms. They bid each other farewell and headed to their dorms...which was an awkward walk in the beginning. Since they all headed in the same direction even after saying goodbye.

Their rooms were beside each other and the walls weren't the most soundproof. When the two Faunus and human arrived, Connie was sitting on her bed reading.

"Oh, so you guys finally decide to show up. As you can see, I've already unpacked my things.". Connie said before turning her attention back to the book in her hand.

"Sorry about this Connie, but we might move some of your things.". Truci told her honestly.

"Hey! You can't just move a lady's stuff without their permission.". Connie complained to her new leader.

"That's why he said that. And I know I would have moved some of your things too. I have a lot of things packed.". Lucille tried to console her. "And I'm pretty sure he has more than me." She continued pointing at Virtus, who pulled his five luggage bags.

"Well then, just put some of that stuff in the trash or send it back home!". Connie ordered them.

"Hey now, making the room isn't first come first serve. We should share the room equally. I can give some extra space to you if you need it, I don't have much stuff. Well, as long as it's fine with you two.". Truci said compromising with his team.

"I'm fine with that.". Virtus said with his chest puffed out.

"I don't mind either, I also didn't pack much.". Lucille agreed.

They all turned their heads to Connie, who sighed. She knew it was the right thing to share the room equally. Plus, she did sort of, no quite literally filled the whole room with her possessions.

She moved all her stuff to the right side of the room. She packed most of her things, leaving a desk for herself, a shelf and a dresser. She still took about a third of the room, but Truci did give her a portion of his room space. Everything she kept made sense, except the shelf. The shelf was a display of some large but beautiful dust gems/rocks.

The room was looking fine… until the other two Faunus unpacked their things. Well actually, mainly Virtus... again. For some reason, he decided it was necessary to have a giant bear statue in the room that itself took up a large portion of the room.

No matter what his teammates said, he wouldn't budge on putting it away. He also had a rather large dresser too.

"Okay, so we need to get rid of some things. Who voted the best statue say 'I'". Truci called a vote, mainly because he didn't even get any space to move his dresser in. That was all he needed, a simple dresser for his clothes and weapon parts. He'd just keep his notes in his bag and hang that on his bed.

In an instant, everyone but the giant bear owner said I. "Sorry my friend, my brother. But we'll have to get rid of him. It's all for the greater good.". Truci started to comfort his friend.

"Bunk Beds!". Truci heard a cheerful, hyped voice from the room next door. Then he looked around and wow the beds took up a lot of space.

"Actually I think I stole an idea!". He said with a smirk on his face. They all looked at him confused. Without any help, Truci started making the bunk beds with some books and rope.

"And now we should have enough space.". He said with an achieved smile on his face. The rest of his teammates looked impressed, well all but Connie.

"This is dangerous. What if that falls and lands on someone sleep. Plus, what if this is breaking a rule set by Beacon.". She started shouting out complaint after complaint.

It sounded a little familiar, almost like someone had just complained about it in another room, before he started making it…

"I'm sure they won't mind. Plus, I secured it with rope! No way it'll collapse on anyone.". Truci reassured her, placing his dresser by his bed. Well, now I'll be going to thank Ruby for her idea.". He finished, hopping out the window.

"Wow, what a guy.". Connie said with a sigh. Well, she had to admit the bunk beds did create a lot more room.

"Now there is enough space for us. Though I still don't want a bear statue here.". Lucille said glancing at Virtus.

"Don't diss the bear. It looks really strong!". Virtus said flexing his muscles.

"But it takes up a lot of space and I'd rather not wake up in the middle of the night and see _that_.". Connie pointed at the bear with a face of contempt.

"Since it's here, we'll have to make due. Maybe it'll scare away any theirs that come in here!". Lucille laughed, imagining a person with a ski mask fleeing the room on sight of the bear.

"This team is hopeless.". Connie said, returning her attention to her book. She was wondering how she'll get by these next four years. Lucille jumped onto Connie's bed to look at what she's reading and Virtus was surprisingly studious. She noticed him reading up on the course material even though classes began the next day. It was unlike some leader she knew.

In the room to the left, you would be able to hear laughing. Mainly Yang's as Ruby was getting a big Virtus hug from Truci.

"Nice bunk bed idea Ruby! It really saved my room.". Truci praised, releasing her from his hug. Ruby let out a chuckle and pointed at Weiss, "I told you it was a good idea!".

Weiss shook her head at her immaturity, "Why are you the leader? And how come someone just entered our room? Through the window! Who is he?". She asked with anger.

"Sorry for intruding. My name is Truci Onyx. I met Yang and Ruby briefly as a child and we became friends again after making teams. A pleasure to meet you.". Truci bowed to Weiss, who got a little flustered not expecting him to be so well mannered.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the pleasure is all mine.". Weiss said out of courtesy.

"Wow!". Ruby held, "I didn't know you could talk to people well.". Ruby exclaimed.

"It's not really how well I can talk to people, rather I know how to deal with people in a respectful manner. You know, it's better to make friends than enemies.". Truci replied putting his hands into his coat pocket. "By the way, awesome carpenter skills Ruby."

"Why thank you. It took some time to design this.". Ruby said proudly, earning a chuckle from Truci.

"I'll excuse myself now, I really just wanted to thank Ruby for being loud.". He said giving them a cheeky smile.

"See you around.". He rubbed Ruby's hair like he would a little sister and hopped out the window.

"Hey! Ruby is my baby sister! I won't let you steal her!". Yang yelled out the window.

"Watch me!". Was the reply she got back. Ruby held her head with two hands with one thought in her mind, ' _I'm getting a brother?'._

"So who was he?". Weiss asked Ruby and Yang again.

"Truci Onyx.". Ruby replied, stating the obvious.

Weiss smacked her head and a cartoon bump appeared, "I know that! I meant how is he as a person!".

"We just met him, we need time to see if he's a good person.". Blake answered for the sisters, looking up from her book.

"You mean for most people, I think I can read her like a book.". Weiss said pointing at Ruby.

"If you ask me…". Yang began, getting everyone's attention. "He really seems like a nice guy. Nice body, honest guy and he looked like a strong fighter. Probably smart too, since he kept up with Ruby's geek talk.". Yang praised which Weiss felt was odd.

With her hand on her chin, Yang muttered, "Maybe I should make him my little brother…". And then Weiss facepalmed herself.

"Truci is a nice guy. He's the same age as me and got accepted early into Beacon. I think we'll be great friends with him". Ruby said smiling.

"Who said I'll be friends with him.". Weiss said on reflex, slightly shocked he was also accepted early like Ruby.

"You might change your mind when you hear who he was trained by." Blake said, still engrossed by her book.

"Oh yeah, he said he was trained by the headmaster.". Yang said remembering it, "Maybe that's why Ruby was accepted early.".

"Or maybe he was accepted early because I was getting accepted.". Ruby boasted with her chest puffed out.

"No, I think it's the former. And you're right, maybe I will try to be friends with him now.". Weiss said with an evil smile on her face. ' _Maybe I can get some_ I Owe Yous _from him and the headmaster. And if we become good friends, we can rule the school. Hahaha'_.

"We should get some sleep now, our class is early tomorrow morning.". Blake said as she bookmarked her page and put it away.

"Guess you're right.". Weiss compiled and changed into her pajamas.

"Night guys!". Ruby exclaimed before hopping into her unstable looking bed.

At 8:50, team TCLV were in their first class, thanks to their leader waking up early and getting everyone there on time. At least he is responsible, Connie thought to herself. When it was 9:00 eight other people ran into the room, all of them breathing heavily. It was team Ruby and Juniper.

"Wow, you guys just made it in time.". Truci added his sly remark. Weiss gave him a look and said under her breath, "I blame my leader.".

When class began, Professor Port started his talk on the history of Grimm. Which was boring for most of the class. And especially to Truci, who had already done massive amounts of research during his time training with Ozpin.

Then, he started talking about his childhood. Which was filled with "Blah Blah Blah.". Yeah, it was hard to pay attention in his class. The most important part would probably be the moral of his stories. Which today was, "A true huntsman must be honourable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise.".

Connie looked at her team leader, she couldn't fault him for any of these things. She knew he had all the traits that their professor just listed. But she still believed she should be the leader, she believed that the school was being discriminatory towards the Faunus.

So when the prof asked, "So who among you believe yourself to be the embodiment of these traits?". She shot her hand straight up. Not to be outdone, a girl with silver hair like Lucille raised her hand. She even said with confidence, "I do sir!".

She looked at her for a second and recognized her. She was the heiress to her father's Rival company, Weiss Schnee. "Me too!". She said, not wanting to be outdone.

"Alright then, let's see if you two are.". The professor said, "Step forward and face your opponent.

They both got down from their seats and onto the front of the class. "Good thing I prepared two.".

He released the Boarbatusks from their cages. "I hope you don't get in my way, Schnee. I need to prove I'm better than my leader.". Connie said to Weiss. She smirked at her in return, "It seems we're both dissatisfied.".

The two Grimm charged at them. They both dodged to the side, Weiss to her left and Connie to her right. Ruby cheered for her partner and teammate. Weiss didn't seem to like that and got slightly distracted, losing her weapon after charging at the beast.

Connie, on the other hand, stayed a nice distance away from the Boarbatusk. She started charging a dust spell, not a large one since they were indoors. But when she heard Truci cheer for her, she released it too early. Making it unstable and missing her target, almost hitting Weiss.

"Watch where you're aiming.". The silver-haired girl shouted.

Connie blushed in embarrassment. ' _Curse you Truci!'_. She cursed in her mind. The boarbatusk charged at her, to which she dodged again. Then jumped onto the Grimm and stabbed her staff at it. The staff dug deeply into the Grimm, and she used flame dust and disintegrated its head. Earning a cheer from her team, she smirked and headed back to her seat, slightly out of breath.

After she killed her Grimm, Weiss finished hers off as well. Just slightly slower than her, which she wore a smug smile.

"Bravo! It seems we're are indeed in the presence of TWO huntresses in training. I'm afraid that is all we have planned for today. Remember to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed.". The professor said to the class.

Connie noticed that the Schnee didn't give an arrogant or competitive look her way, but was instead staring at the girl in red, who she heard the heiress call Ruby.

She looked at her leader before walking out. She walked to the roof and heard Weiss talk to their professor. At first, she heard the girl butt kissing their professor. But then she heard them talk about stuff that really hit her.

"I think I should have been the leader of Team Ruby.". She heard her rival in training and company say.

"That's preposterous!". Their professor shouted. He started talking about how he trusted Ozpin's decisions and how Weiss's attitude would not be acceptable all around. She thought back to her own actions towards her new leader, she really wasn't being the nicest person. Then she heard her professor say, "You should focus on being the best person _you_ can be.". She started walking away to her room.

Later that night she didn't see Truci at all. She wanted to tell him, that she'd try and be nice to him and be a good teammate. But she didn't see him the rest of the day. She got ready for bed, packing her books. She slipped into bed, she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

It was already late and the rest of her team was already asleep, everyone but Truci. As she started slipping into the darkness of rest, she heard a small creak from the window. The window slowly opened up and she saw the human dressed in black, slip in.

He put away his bag sloppily on his bed and entered the bathroom. She could hear that he was taking a shower and probably getting ready for bed too. Connie was curious where he's been the whole day, but thought it'd look weird if she just woke up randomly.

As she was thinking that, the bag Truci through onto his bed slipped off. Crashing onto the floor. The zipper was slightly opened and some of his papers leaked out. She saw the notes on today's lessons and smiled to herself. ' _I'll tell him in the morning.'_. She dozes off to sleep with a smile on her face.

When she woke up in the morning, she saw that her leader was already up. She got out of bed and walked right in front of him.

"Morning Connie.". Truci said with a smile as he stretched his body. "Good morning." She said in return, which surprised him actually.

"I have something I want to say actually.". She began, "I just want to say I'll try and be the best person I can be. And I just want to make sure our team can work well together. So what I'm trying to say is…".

"You'll try and be nicer to me?". Truci finished off for her with a genuine smile on his face.

Connie looked up at his eyes and let out a smile, "Yeah.". She knew her smile was real. The look in this human's eyes was kind and his tone wasn't the same as two days ago, on the day the teams were made. "So let's get ready for class." She said lightening the mood and waking up the rest of her team.

 **A/N:**

 **Virtus Ferocia- They are Latin for strength and boldness (thank you google). His name is based like this because he is a bear Faunus which most would think represent power.**

 **Weapon: Brass knuckles, that also shoots uzi bullets. Yeah, try and picture this yourself, I think that'd be more fun than me explaining it.**

 **Semblance: ?**

 **Connie Pluvise: Connie means fast in Latin. While her last name was a play on the latin word dust. Pulvis. So I just changed it a bit to have most of the original word in it, mainly to represent she is also a rather large dust company.**

 **Weapon: Staff with dust reserves. It's made of metal. It's s silver staff with a black orb on top. The staff wraps around the orb on its way up at for symmetrical spots. Those four spots can be taken off and is where the dust she carries on her staff is held.**

 **Semblance: Dust Manipulation**

 **Lucille Valeria: Lucille means bringer of light in Latin. While Valeria means strong in Latin.**

 **Weapon: shield that can change into sharp gauntlets. Can shoot rockets, two in each half. It is a grayish colour with a red line bordering the shield. The image in the center was also made with red and looked like the head of a leopard.**

 **Semblance:?**

 **Trucelves is read like true selves. It was just something I saw while making chapter three. At first it was going to be some Latin name but I think it would be hard to remember how to read with just the acronyms.**

 **So the focus of this chapter was mainly Truci and his new teammate Connie. If you couldn't tell, Connie has a bad history with humans. Sorry to those who don't like that stuff but all three Faunus on the team have a tragic/not the best past. I threw in a bit of Ruby interaction since it's always fun to write that. Also, I hope my intention of making Truci an honest person is coming through. The above was my thoughts while naming things. I'll probably stick to Latin meanings as the story goes on. The next chapter will be focusing on the other OCs, still with Ruby and Truci as a large focus. Well that's the plan anyways.**

 **The next update may take a while since, 1, the next one is pretty long and 2 I'm pretty behind in uni, so it'll be harder to update.**

 **So follow, favourite and review. Feedback is much appreciated. ~ Kai**


	3. Forest Of Forever Fall

It's been a week since they've enrolled in Beacon. Ruby found herself enjoying her time here at Beacon, even without her friends from Signal. Her team and team JNPR were currently eating in the cafeteria together. This has become the routine of their two teams after combat lessons. She occasionally joins team TCLV, but she feels like she's unwelcomed. At that thought, she turned her head to look at the black-haired wolf Faunus.

She turned her attention back to Nora who was telling a story about one night… or day about Ursa... or Beowolf Grimm. It was hard to follow with Ren correcting her after every sentence. She was trusting her gut in believing that Ren was the one that remembered properly.

But during the story, she felt her first friend was feeling gloomy. She turned her head to look at him with a sad look on her face. Jaune was just poking his food in a daze with a depressed look on his face.

"Hey, Jaune. Are you okay?". Pyrrha asked with concern. This got Jaune alert again, he perked up and said, "Oh, yeah! Why?".

Ruby answered for Pyrrha, "It just that you seem… you know… a little _not_ okay.". She twirled her hands together.

Jaune tried to shrug off their concern, "Seriously, I'm fine!". He gave them a nervous laugh with a pose to show he's okay.

Then they heard laughter from a table behind them. Cardin was picking on a bunny Faunus with the rest of his team **.** They looked back in anger and disgust. Pyrrha continued, "Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school.".

Jaune turned his attention back to his teammate with a sad 'shocked' expression, "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around. Name one time he picked on me.". Once he said that the whole table went quiet. They were probably all flashbacking to when Cardin knocked his books down. Or enlarged his shield, getting him stuck between the doors. Or maybe that time when…

"You landed pretty far from the school that one time when he shoved you into the combat lockers.". Yang told him.

"I didn't land that far from the school!". Jaune protested, only to receive a look from each person on their table.

"You know, if you ever need help you can always ask.". Pyrrha told him.

"OHH. How about we break his legs.". Nora said with a menacing expression.

"Really guys, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's just a jerk to me.". He turns his head to Cardin holding onto the girl's bunny ears. "He's a jerk to everyone.".

He picked up his food and started to walk out. "Being a Faunus must be tough.". Yang sighed as she rested her head on the table.

"There are a lot more Faunus who have it worse.". Blake said to her. And when she did, Cardin started to pull onto her ears.

"Ouch!" She yelled out. Cardin laugh at her reaction, "See? I told you they were real.".

Pyrrha looked away and muttered to the group, "Disgusting.". She got up and walked back to her dorm.

"Hey! Let go of her ears!". Most of the students in the cafeteria turned their attention the shout.

Truci had walked over to Cardin in the time people started to pay attention to him. "Let go of her ears.". He said again with more venom in his voice.

Cardin let go on instinct but laughed it off, "You're really going to defend a Faunus?". He mocked Truci's attempt at being a hero and his teams backed him up.

"What's wrong with defending a beauty from a beast?". Truci retaliated, this got Cardin really angry. He pulled out his mace and shouted, "Try defending against this _beast_ why don't you?".

He pulled down his mace, aiming for Truci's head. But Truci, to most of the cafeteria, sidestepped the attack. But the ones closer by, at least what Ruby thought she saw, was a large black claw quickly appear and swatted it to the side.

The as quick as the sidestep, Truci hopped onto the mace to prevent Cardin from swinging it again. "Well, some combat bullying isn't as bad as discrimination right?". Truci smirked at the boy.

Cardin tried to lift his hammer but he couldn't. He was surprised that the boy weighed that much. "Damn it. Get off my hammer!.". He looked at his teammates who didn't do anything to help him. So he just pulled harder.

"If you say so.". Truci jumped off and Cardin crashed into the rest of his team. No one in the cafe said anything, still fearing Cardin's ability to bully. "And this is why you don't bully a Faunus. They might have some hidden claws.". Blake appeared in front of Cardin and said before quickly disappearing.

"Hey, are you okay?". Truci offered the rabbit Faunus a hand.

"Y-yeah.". She replied nervously.

"Sorry about this. I didn't think most of the cafeteria would watch. I'm guessing you'd have preferred not getting any attention right?". Truci asked pulling his mask onto his head.

"No, it's okay. You got him to stop pulling on my ears. I'm Velvet, a second-year student.". She introduced herself.

"And I'm Truci, first-year student. Would you like to eat with my team?". He asked her.

"Sorry, I can't. I was about to meet up with my team.". She said embarrassed. "No, it's fine. I just thought the rest of my team would want to talk to a rabbit Faunus like yourself. Anyways take care then.". Truci smiled and waved his goodbyes.

"You too.". She waved back at him.

When Truci was walking back to his team, he sensed a dirty look. And no it wasn't the type of look Yang gave to cute or hot guys, it was more of a murderous one. He turned to where he sensed it and guess who it was?

Connie. He also sensed some from Cardin too if that mattered. But what he was really afraid of was his teammate. This past week was not the luckiest of weeks in his life.

He slowly walked to his team before Ruby jumped by his side. "Yeah! Go Truci! The bully stopper! Watcha!". Ruby said by his side, swinging a karate chop.

"I hoped someone would have stood up for her! I can't stand those types of people.". Truci said in disgust, not hiding his feelings at all.

"I wanted to help too but I don't like getting attention. You know, normal knees.". Ruby told him.

"What?". Was the only reply he could think of.

"I want normal knees. If I helped, I would have gotten hero knees like you.". Ruby tried to explain.

"Don't mind her Truci.". Yang added, getting a nod from the boy.

Ruby was about to try and explain again before she was interrupted by Connie, to Truci's terror. "And there you go acting on your own again! At least bring us with you to face him. What if his whole team ganged up on you?". She started yelling.

"But they didn't.". Lucille said with a smile.

Giving her partner a look she sighs, "Who's side are you on Lucille?". Virtus laughed, "If they did, I would have jumped in and helped you, bro.". He flung his arm over Truci's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I would have been fine even if they did. I have other skills I haven't even shown you guys yet.". He told them, getting an angry rant from Connie again. "I knew you would say that! Even after going out of my way to be a _great_ teammate and treating you nicely, you still like doing things on your own! ".

Truci could see some red, blue, and green dust gathering around his friend. He was thanking the her emotions for not drawing in any yellow dust. When that happens, it's a very, _very_ bad sign. This is what he called, "Uncontrolled(Emotional) dust manipulation". He's noticed that when Connie is angry, the small dust particles in the air start to gather near her. And work!

He's made her mad a few time to get fried, frozen and cooked. The worst one us getting cut, they are the equivalent of paper cuts but all over the body. In areas that you don't want them. Like where the joint above your weenis is. Or the place above the elbow, for those who don't know what the weenis is.

"C-calm down Connie. I'll remember to bring you along next time.". Truci tried to reason with her, mainly in fear of getting flamed and iced at the same time. He turned to Ruby and whispered, "help me out her lil sis.".

Ruby beamed at the confirmation of him being a new family member, "Yeah Connie! He was just helping another _Faunus_ out. It doesn't matter if you _didn't do anything."._

Truci wanted to face pal himself for asking for her help. He knew what was going to happen next. He'd become overcook, frozen spam. He saw the dust starting to sparkle around Connie. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Weiss walked by Ruby and said, "I didn't know you had that much guts Tr-".

*BOOM*

An explosion hit Weiss, though Truci was the main victim. Then she felt some chills from the same dust-user, though Truci felt like he got frostbite and was covered in frost.

"Watch where you aim that! First was our first class at Beacon. And now in the cafeteria? Why are you trying to get rid of your competition in plain daylight? Are my company and skills that much better than yours?". Weiss blew up, both figuratively and literally.

"What was that Schnee? I don't need to get rid of a human heiress to a big dust company to show I'm better than her.". Connie protested, the red dust flaring around her.

"Did you say something Pluvise? I couldn't really tell because all the dust you're about to set off is blocking your mouth!". Weiss spat out at her.

Truci wanted to stop their arguing but he was sort cooked stiff and chilled solid. He really couldn't move much at the moment. But then he saw Yang and Nora walk between the two of them.

"Hold it! We can't have you two fighting in the cafeteria like boys.". Yang said looking at him with a playful, mocking face. And now he knew, the argument] was about to be taken to the next level.

"That's right. We'll have a fight like real women! A fight to the death in the training grounds!". Nora shouts lifting her hammer up.

"She means is, a friendly mock battle to decide who is the better huntress and heiress to a renowned dust company.". Ren said his mouthful to correct his childhood friend.

"Alright, I'm ready to show the inferior heiress her place.". Weiss said looking at Connie with a competitive stare.

"Are you really ready?". Connie asked her with a smile. Weiss nodded and said, "Of course I'm ready!". Connie clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "Great! Now you won't be as devastated for your loss. You did agree to be ready to lose right?".

"Wha- I never said th-". Weiss was interrupted by Connie when she explained, "I never said if you were ready to win, did I now.". Connie gave her a smug look knowing she got one up on her.

Weiss just stomped in defea- *Weiss stares down Ruby and Truci*, stomped in anger, yeah, in anger. She pointed at Connie, standing on the lunch tables, "I'm going to take you out and call myself the true heiress amongst heiresses!".

Connie was about to agree when Goodwitch came into the cafeteria. "What do you think you were about to do?". She walked to the three teams, arms crossed. Nora burst into a hyperactive child wanting to give an answer. She rose her hand up telling Goodwitch to "Pick me", but Ren held her hands down as Ruby and Yang shut her mouth with their hands.

"T-t-they w-w-want-ted t-to.". And another mouth was shut by Connie, covering Truci's frozen lips.

"We were about to have a test of strength.". Virtus said with no one being able to stop him fast enough. Well, Lucille probably could have, but she was hoping everything will go by smoothly. Well, her lack of action got a stare from her partner.

"Oh? A test of strength now? Why don't I watch how you were going to do that?". Goodwitch suggested with a… sadistic smile? No, she would is too much of a role model huntress to have something like a "sadistic side".

"Since you three teams are extra eager for a strength test, how about we see who can finish this obstacle course first. It even adds speed and jumping ability to the test.". She gave out her innocent yet not smile to the students.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys.". Yang stated, getting nods from her team.

"Please bring your whole team to the training ground in 10 minutes. I'll get the obstacle course ready by then.". She walked away, looking like she was a teacher that complied to her student's demands.

"I'll go get Blake!". Ruby said, dashing out of the cafeteria with rose petals in her path. "Ruby!... You could have just used your scroll… And she's gone.". Weiss said, starting to walk towards the combat grounds.

"I'll go get Pyrrha and Jaune.". Ren said, heading to their dorms knowing they'd be there.

"A-and w-we should h-he-head to t-the ob-". Truci started saying before Virtus interrupted him. "To the obstacle course! We have to show these teams who's the strongest!". He cheered.

"I hope it's not as hard as I'm thinking it'll be.". Lucille added.

"It pr-pro-".

"It probably is as bad as you think it is.". Connie said with a shrug and a competitive tone.

"I-I'm s-so cold.". Truci shivered by himself, walking to the training grounds solo. He felt totally forgotten.

The students gaped at the design of the obstacle course. The Glynda really went all out with her design. And she made it really competitive, two people doing the obstacle course at the same time.

The start of the course consisted mainly of speed. It was like soccer dribbling practice, going between the pylons. Only this time it's with running and the track is a lot longer between each 'pylon', only this time the pylons were walls. Then, you would need to hop onto a wooden platform. Which you would then follow upwards.

Then, you'd need balance with speed. Running down a thin steel path in a spiral downward first, then a zigzag and finally a simple straight line. At that point, you've reached the final stage. The strength test. It was very simple actually, it was just boulders of various sizes and you just have to pick it up and bring it fifty meters, to the finish line. The larger the rock, the more time you are given compared to your opponents. Like for the lightest rock compared to the heaviest rock, you would get no extra time for the lightest one, while the heaviest one could even bring you a time beyond zero, depending if you could speedily finish the rest.

Overall, the course was pretty large. So you need the four basics stats, speed, strength, balance, and stamina. Basically, it's a course of hell, created to boost students overall basic strength.

"Alright, I hope you're ready for this. This is actually extra training since you three teams seem to be so eager to test your skills.". Glynda said smiling.

"Which two will try it out first?".

"Ooh! Me! Me!". Nora hopped up and down, way too excited for this.

"Guess I'll try it out too. Hope it's not too bad.". Lucille said stepping forward with Nora.

"Great we have our first two suc- *cough* volunteers. The only rule you have to follow is not breaking anything or injuring anyone.". Glynda said before raising her wand.

"Alright, on your marks! Get set! GO!". And the two of them were off, Team JNPR cheered for their teammate while team TCLV. Ruby's team just cheered for the two racers in general.

The race started off with Nora in the lead, Lucille wasn't the fastest of runners. With that big shield of hers, she's stronger than she is agile.

Nora was rather a speedy type, she quickly finished the running portion of the obstacle course. Her legs were rather strong too since she started jumping from platform to platform easily.

"Come on Lucille. You can catch up!". Connie cried out seeing her friend losing. Lucille smiled for having such supportive teammates.

By the time she finished running, Nora was almost at the top of the course. Thinking quickly, she remembered what Goodwitch said at the beginning. She pulled out her shield gauntlets, making an "L" with her arms. With her left hand pointing to the ground and her right arm protecting her upper body.

*BOOM*

She shot a rocket out of her weapon, launching herself up really high. When she landed, she did it again using her right arm to launch herself this time. With another explosion, she made it to the top with Nora.

"Wow! Great idea! I knew I should have used my grenade launcher to shoot me up here.". Nora complimented her before berating herself.

Then she pulled out her and used it as a handle for a zip line. Lucille panicked at her opponent's sudden action and copied her actions with her two half shields. It was a lot harder for her since she needed to balance herself with both arms. If one slipped off then she'd be falling to the ground.

Nora zoomed down the path leaving sparks in her wake.

*Cling*

She got stuck at the zigzag portion of the obstacle course. She frowned and stopped shouting "Wee" like a kid. Because of this, Lucille quickly started closing the distance. But it didn't last long since Nora started to swing herself left to right.

With a big swing, she hopped onto the steel path and ran down to the straight path in no time. Then she used her hammer for some more fun.

Lucille really hated the zigzag portion of this path. Like it was bumpy and gave her headaches. Not to mention she almost cut herself with the pointed parts.

Once she got past that part she heaved a sigh of relief. And before she got to the ground, "Nora is disqualified for destroying the obstacle course items. Please continue the obstacle course for your time.". Glynda Goodwitch shouted like a robot.

Lucille heard a shout from below her, "Not fair! I didn't think the rock was going to be that weak!".

When Lucille got the ground, she saw pieces of broken rock. Yup! Nora used her hammer to smack the rock to the finish line, only to destroy it.

Lucille might have won by default, but this was getting timed. Which means she's still competing with the others. So she went and picked up a boulder about a half her size. It was one of the larger rocks, not the largest but still quite big. She lifted it with ease and ran to the finish line.

"Lucille finished in two minutes and thirty-five seconds. For choosing the fifty-pound weight, her time adjusted to two minutes and fifteen seconds.". Goodwitch said giving her student a water bottle to drink from.

"Represent! Show them what Faunus and Team Trucelves are all about!". Connie cheered giving an off glance at Weiss. Weiss returned it with a glare, a challenging glare. Like they gave each other a sign, they both walked forward and took a ready stance.

"Guess we have two more volunteers.". Glynda raised her wand again, "Read? Set! GO!". she shot out an explosion of dust above her. The two rivals were off to a speedy start. They were neck in neck if this was a straight line Weiss would have overwhelmed Connie with her speed. But the turns for the first part made the beginning seem like they were equals.

With Weiss having a small lead before Connie takes over on the turns and Weiss taking over after the turns. It repeated like this until they reached the end of the four hundred meter run. Arriving at next stage, Weiss began creating glyphs to jump on, while Connie had to rely only on her physical prowess to get to the top.

The cheers were louder for this race, probably because there was a huge rivalry between the two heiresses. Both on who is a better huntress and because of their dust companies.

"GO, Weiss/Connie!". The two young leaders shouted, looking at each other when they did. They burst into a small laugh before cheering them on further.

"What's wrong Pluvise? I thought you were going to beat me.". Weiss yelled down to her opponent.

"Just watch me!". She shouted back. She crouched down on fours like she was going to pounce her prey. Green dust started to gather around her, her skin started to give a slightly green hue. Then when the dust stopped sparkling around her, she jumped and her speed and jump height increased by margins.

Again, they reached the top basically at the same time. But this time, Connie had more momentum than her counterpart. Taking an early lead down the steel path. Not to be outdone, Weiss used her glyphs and coated the path with ice, sliding down quickly. She caught up to Connie in seconds. Connie was still green in hue, but she was looking worn out.

With her semblance helping her, Weiss took the lead, again. It was all or nothing now. Weiss wanted to keep her lead and thought it was the best choice to use her speed to her advantage she grabbed a rather small rock and dashed for the finish line.

Connie knew she couldn't beat her in speed, even if she used her dust technique. She had to get a larger rock than Weiss if she had any hope in winning. So she grabbed one larger than Weiss's but it was smaller than Lucille's and headed to the finish line.

"I win!". Weiss cheered, slamming her rock down onto the ground, not noticing how Ruby and Yang have already started to affect her. Just a few seconds later, Connie passed the finish line.

"Weiss finished the race in two minutes and ten seconds. For choosing a twenty-five-pound weight, her time is reduced to two minutes and two seconds. Connie finished the race in two minutes and eighteen seconds. For choosing a thirty-five-pound weight, her time is reduced to two minutes and five seconds.". Glynda said in the same robotic voice.

"Haha! Now tell me who's better?". Weiss put her hand around her ears, leaning it towards Connie's mouth. "-ou.". Weiss heard her rival say.

"What was that? I couldn't catch that?". Weiss intimidated with a mocking smile.

"NOT YOU!". Connie shouted loudly. Weiss became stiff because of the shout and yelled back, "Well look at the results. This proves I'm the more superior huntress than you!".

"By three seconds. That means that we're basically equals! Plus, this was mainly an agility test! You had the advantage and still barely won!". Connie argued at her face.

"What did you say?! 'Basically equal' is not equal if I beat you. And I didn't have too much of an advantage!". Weiss protested, everyone stared at them, changing who they looked at per sentence.

Connie copied her own words, "You 'didn't have _too_ much of an advantage right?". Connie gave her a smirk, the red dust around her calmed down.

Before Weiss could continue the argument, Miss Goodwitch interrupted, "Enough! Now, who will be the next two volunteers for this physical test?". Jaune looked away from her and Virtus looked eager to go next. But Yang went up to the starting line, dragging Pyrrha with her.

"How about we have a go at it?". Yang asked her, even though she was already dragged to the starting line.

"It would be my pleasure.". Pyrrha said, giving Yang a smile.

"Great! I've always wanted to see which one of us was stronger, though I would've wanted to fight you instead.". Yang said pumping her fists together.

"It'll be an interesting race. Maybe we can spar later then?". Pyrrha offered with a more challenging tone.

"Sure! Get ready to be beat!". Yang shouted, both for this race and for their future spar.

On the signal, they both took off. And to the shock of most the other students, minus Ruby, Truci, and Jaune, Yang was taking the lead. Everyone thought that the four-time champion would be winning this race, but Yang launched herself ahead of her competition.

Her shotgun shots really gave her a huge advantage. And with the control she had over her weapon, she didn't even slow down much during the turns. Pyrrha was falling behind her, she knew that if she didn't close the distance, she'd lose for sure!

Her hand started to emit a low glow, which covered her weapons and boots. Nobody noticed except Goodwitch and Truci who watched more carefully at that point. Yang was still leading, but she wasn't overtaking Pyrrha as quick as before.

When they arrived at the jumping platforms, Pyrrha had better technique than her opponent. But even then, she wasn't able to catch up to the sheer speed Yang jumped by. Yang had a large lead on Pyrrha by the time she reached the steel path. But it was here where she knew she would outshine Yang.

Copying Nora's technique, she put her spear on the path. The low glow that most people missed coated the spear as she slid down the path. Then she started speeding up, faster and faster, much to the shock of everyone watching.

Truci widened his eyes when he noticed how well Pyrrha controlled and hid her semblance. Because of that one stage in the obstacle course, Pyrrha had basically caught up to Yang. Now the fifty-meter dash with weights.

Yang ran and carried a huge boulder double, maybe even triple her size. Pyrrha also carried a large rock, it was a little larger than she was. They both dashed down to the path and for the first time, Pyrrha passed Yang.

"Pyrrha finished with a time of one minute and forty-three seconds. Her time is reduced to one minute and one second for carrying a weight of one hundred and ten pounds.". After Goodwitch said that, Yang passed the finish line. She was breathing like she was dying.

"Yang finished with a time of two minutes and eight seconds. Her time is reduced to fifty-nine seconds for carrying a two hundred and thirty-pound boulder.". The robotic voice said.

"Yang representing team Ruby! Nice going sis!". Ruby shouted hearing her sister won.

"Good race Pyrrha.". Yang said lying on her back. Pyrrha handed her a drink, offering her a hand up, "It was fun!".

"Wow, Yang was that impressive?". Weiss asked in shock, watching the two competitors share drinks. She believed that Pyrrha was the strongest student in their grade, maybe even all the grades.

Pyrrha admitted, "She really has a great physique.", eyeing Yang up and down. Pyrrha meant physically, like how Yang's physical condition is great, right?

"It wasn't a fight, but it was still a great match.". She finished, walking to Jaune's side.

"Hell yeah, it was! We should really fight soon Pyrrha!". Yang yelled, bumping her gauntlets together.

"So, which two will go next?". The Huntress in glasses asked.

"Ren! Why don't you go next? I volunteer Ren!". Nora said hopping up and down.

"I can go next, but Nora, you didn't have to tell her.". Ren said with a sigh.

"It's fine Ren, we've been friends for years. Boop!". Nora tapped his nose and shoved him forward.

"Guess I'll go too.". Blake said, walking forward.

Ren offered her a handshake, "Let's have a good match.". Blake shook it, "Sure.".

"Start!". Ice dust exploded in a firework. What can Glynda say, she gets bored sometimes too.

They both started running. Ren was surprisingly just as fast as Blake. They were neck in neck. Their race was like that for most of the obstacle course.

Running? They were about the same speed. Jumping? They both had nimble feet, jumping from platform to platform gracefully. And balance? They ran down the steel path like ninjas. Arms flying backward.

And again, it all came down to the strength portion of the course. They both had to play it strategically. If they are both as fast as each other, the one with more strength wins. Their stamina wasn't affected at all in this obstacle course.

When they reached the ground, they both dashed for a weighted boulder. Ren picked up a twenty-five pounder and dashed off. Blake being a sly cat had dashed by where he picked his rock.

Knowledge is power and she used that to her advantage, picking a rock slightly heavier than Ren's. They both dashed to the finish line at the same time. Everyone cheered like crazy! This was the closest match so far.

They were neck in neck, moving quickly. But near the end, Ren passed Blake by a bit. But that bit was large enough to be noticed by the spectators, he finished first by two standing Ren's.

"Yeah Ren!". Nora cheered and jumped onto her friend. They were both out of breath, they ran as fast as they good during the last portion of the course.

Interrupting the cheering of her students, Goodwitch announced, "Ren finished with a time of one minute and thirty-seven seconds. With the weight of twenty-five, his time is adjusted to a minute twenty-five. Blake, on the other hand, finished one second later, at a minute thirty-six. But because he carried a heavier weight of thirty, her time is adjusted to a minute and twenty-four.".

"Yeah Blake!". Ruby went crazy. She started yelling and celebrating Blake's victory of one second. Truci whistled at how close it was. Even Connie cheered Blake on. Everyone was laughing and smiling, enjoying the atmosphere.

"Two more races to go! Who's up next?". Miss Goodwitch asked, calming down the children.

Ruby looked really eager to go next, her body language was practically screaming "Pick me!".

But before she could volunteer, Virtus shot forward pulling Juane with him, "We'll go next! Let the two young leaders finish this passionate test of ability!".

Jaune was reluctant to go up, but because of Nora announcing a fight in the cafe their whole team had to participate. Just by watching the boy walk forward you could tell he lacked confidence. He lacked the drive to be a good leader and be a better him.

He let out a sigh, it was like the world didn't want things to go his way. And while he was thinking of that, Glynda shouted for them to start. Virtus had already dashed quite far ahead of him, where the man only gets further ahead because of his small trip.

"Jaune, just do your best!". He could gear Pyrrha shout, he clenched his fist harder as he ran. He knew he shouldn't be mad, she was cheering for him but he felt like he wasn't believed in. He felt weak.

He ran faster, making up his mind to do better. When he reached the jumping platforms, Virtus was nearing the top.

"Jaune, keep it up! Working hard is the best way to prove your strength.". Virtus cheer him on, alongside the other students.

He wanted to get mad at him, get angry at him like he did Pyrrha. But he couldn't. He knew he was weak, Virtus knew it and he was pretty sure everyone else did too. But he really couldn't get mad at someone who sounded like he was reminding himself of his very own words.

It sounded like something he would tell himself. But why would someone as strong as Virtus say that? He wondered, jumping trying to catch up.

It was futile he thought, that was until he reached the path down to the strength area. He knew he was behind, but when did he catch up?

"Virtus, are you alright?". He asked descending down the solid rope.

"I'm alright. Just a little… _slow_ going down.". He said, three-quarters of the way there. Jaune agreed with his statement since he should have already been on the strength phase.

He should be celebrating that he caught up, but that didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He just had to do his best. Do his best huh? He looked at Pyrrha and smiled.

When he reached the bottom, he was impressed at what he saw. Virtus was holding a boulder even larger than Yang's and hers was huge. Jaune shook his head, he needed to stay focused. He started running with a twenty-five-pound rock. He wasn't going as fast as Ren, but he wasn't stopping either.

"Virtus finished with a time of two minutes and thirty-four seconds. Carrying a weight of three hundred and pound weight, his time is down to thirty-two seconds.". Everyone looked at Goodwitch in shock, then at Virtus for carrying such a heavy weight.

"Jaune finished with a time of two minutes and fifty-two seconds. Carrying a weight of thirty pounds, his time is reduced to two minutes and forty seconds.". Jaune sighed when he heard that. When he did, he got a pat on the back, "Nice try bro.". Virtus said with a smile.

"Thanks.". Jaune smiled back looking the Faunus in the eyes. His smile grew slightly, knowing he was looked at like an equal. He held out a fist and Virtus returned the gesture. They were both beat and tired after their race. Jaune for overworking himself during the course and Virtus for carrying such a heavy weight.

"Now will the final two leaders get ready.". Glynda said, interrupting the cheering for the hundredth time. "By the way, I did say that it was still a strength test with some extra agility.". The students gave her a look before she coughed and yell "GO!".

Ruby and Truci started running towards the platform area. During the first portion, Truci had the upper hand, that was until Ruby used her semblance to take a lead. Even then it seemed like it could go either way. Ruby got out of the first part of the course leaving behind rose petals. Keeping her advantage, she leaps from platform to platform, using her Crescent Rose to leap higher and faster.

Truci wasn't that far behind, well he was pretty far behind but he won't be for long. He used his double-bladed twin daggers and shot them up to the platforms, latching onto the platforms. He then pulled himself up after jumping. This made his jumps a lot better than one platform per jump. Even then, Ruby still had a noticeable lead.

Truci saw Ruby running down the path at a quick speed. He wanted to jump from there, all the way to the ground but he knew Goodwitch would make him go back up himself and go down again using the path. There was only one way to catch up, he sighed slightly and prayed his steel-toed boots wouldn't break.

He started running down the path but it was a lot quicker than before. It wasn't as fast as Ruby using her semblance but it was still very fast. If you looked at Truci carefully, there were five dents on his boots and his pants were puffed. He was slowly but surely gaining some ground on Ruby. Her stamina didn't really hold out well after repeated uses of her semblance it seemed.

Ruby still ended up getting there first and chose a rock of similar size to Jaunes. She used her semblance for the rest of the way and passed the finish line, breathing heavily. "Ruby finished with a time of two minutes and ten seconds. Carrying a rock of thirty pounds, her time is now one minute and fifty-eight seconds."

"Haha! Take that Truci! I beat you~!". Ruby cheered. When she turned to look back she stopped her small celebration. She saw the boy the same age as her, carrying a boulder the same size as Yang's with ease.

"Truci finished with two minutes and twenty-three seconds. His time is adjusted to one minute and three seconds for carrying a two hundred pound weight.". Goodwitch said with a smile.

Truci gave a small smirk at Ruby, "Who won now?". Most of the students were shocked at what just happened. First, someone carries a three hundred pound weight and now another person, fifteen years of age, carried a two hundred pound one.

Virtus noticed how Truci wasn't tired after the race. He held back while everyone else was giving it their all! He still had the courage to hold back his true strength? Virtus clenched his fist tightly.

He felt mad at someone who was his leader, friend and someone he'd even consider a brother. Why was he mad at him?

Virtus looked into Truci's eyes, there wasn't a shred of weakness. It was just a look of strength and something else he couldn't pick up on.

Virtus seemed to fall into a daze, and he remembered something he didn't want to. ' _Am I weak?'._ His mind was clouded with doubt, not taking into the results that were displayed in front to him. In front of the three most promising first-year Hunter and Huntress teams.

Virtus:00:00:32

Yang: 00:00:59

Pyrrha: 00:01:01

Truci: 00:01:03

Blake: 00:01:24

Ren: 00:01:25

Ruby: 00:01:58

Weiss: 00:02:02

Connie: 00:02:05

Lucille: 00:02:15

Jaune: 00:02:40

Nora: Disqualified.

"All right,", Goodwitch started as she started disassembling the obstacle course, "I hope this took out all your energy for the day. Make sure I don't catch you fighting or attempting to next time. Now go rest up a finish your homework. You don't want to fall behind when we go on your first field trip next week.".

"Yes Ma'am!". They all basically saluted. Yeah, most were afraid of the pretty but strict secretary.

"You held back, didn't you?". Virtus asked Truci when they arrived in their dorms.

"Virtus, I think Truci was trying his best!". Lucille said, trying to calm him down.

"I tried pretty hard. But you're right, I didn't go all out.". Truci told him and the rest of his team.

"Wow, we actually have a capable leader, strength wise anyways.". Connie remarked from her bed.

"Haha. I can so be a good leader, leader wise.". Truci said glaring at her.

"Sure you can.". Connie said.

"See? You just believed in me.". Truci smiled in victory.

"That was sarcasm.". She facepalmed.

"Sure it w-". Truci started before Virtus cut him off, "Can we get back to the actual conversation. You can continue your childish bickering later.".

"It wasn't childish!". They both said simultaneously.

"So why did you hold back?". Virtus asked him, clenching his fist lightly.

"I-I'd personally rather not say. But I will say, you guys will probably notice it.". Truci admitted honestly. "What about you? You didn't even use your semblance.".

"I only use that on Grimm.". Virtus said clenching his fists tightly and glared at Truci. "But you, you can't say? Why don't you trust us?". Virtus asked, clearly angry this time.

"...I do trust you guys.". He replied, but it was lacking energy.

"Wow! So you don't trust us?". Connie said, clearly hurt. She put her trust into Truci and he doesn't do the same with her or her teammates.

"Come on guys. He trusts us. He's our leader after all, right?". Lucille asked, turning to Truci.

"I-I truly believe I can trust you guys.". Truci sputtered out.

Virtus snaps, "First you hold back without giving us a reason. Now we find out you don't even trust us! What's next? You're going to tell us you're siding with the Grimm?". Virtus shouted angrily. Angry Truci wasn't giving it his all. Angry he wasn't putting his trust in them.

That was the last straw, Truci shouted at Virtus, "You know what? Just because I don't trust you now, didn't mean I wasn't trying to put my trust in you!". He then ran and jumped out the window.

The team was shocked at his actions, it was so… so immature. Their leader who seemed like such a responsible person, just up and ran from their conflict. Then a black shadow a figure flew up to the roof.

"Maybe, you guys shouldn't have gone so far,". Lucille said, "I hope you two will believe in him a bit more.". Though she said that, she was also a bit hurt that Truci didn't trust any of them. After a whole week as a team and he still didn't give them his full trust.

"Hmph, he can leave for all I care. If he won't trust us as teammates, then I'd have been better off as leader then him.". Connie stated to her friend, then she muttered, "Even after I tried to get along with you…".

The person who felt the most guilty was Virtus. He was the person who really brought this up and dragged it out. "Maybe I went too far.". He said, mainly to himself. The two girls in the room stared at him but didn't know what to say, his tone created such a heavy atmosphere.

Virtus stared at his hands, ' _Am I really mad that he's strong?'._ He clenched his fist, " _No! If he's that strong, he should show it off and help others!'_. He walked into the bathroom to clean himself up for bed.

On the roof stood, Pyrrha and Jaune. Jaune looked down the roof and told Pyrrha, "I'm not that depressed Pyrrha, I can always be a farmer or something.".

"What?", she said in response until it clicked in her head. "No!". she shoved Jaune away from the ledge, "That's not why I brought you up here. I know you're having a tough time in class and that you're not the strongest of fighters yet. So... ". Pyrrha took a deep breath, "I want to help you!".

"W-what?". Jaune asked, with a slightly depressed tone.

"We can train here after class where no one will bother us!". Pyrrha stated with energy.

"You think I need help?". He asked, giving her a look of sadness.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant.". She stated and got a quick reply from Jaune, "But you just said it.".

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make it any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!". Pyrrha tried to encourage her leader.

Jaune turned around and sighed, "I-I don't belong here.".

"Of course you do!". Pyrrha tried to emphasize.

"NO I DON'T!". He shouted before sighing again.

"I… didn't really get accepted into Beacon.". Jaune told her.

"What do you mean?". Pyrrha asked confused.

"I mean, I didn't really go to combat school! Or pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot here!". Jaune turned around to face Pyrrha, "I lied! I got my hands of some fake transcripts and lied!".

"But why?". Pyrrha asked him. " Cause this is what I've always wanted to be. My grandfather, my father, they were heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was always never good enough.". Jaune said sadly.

Pyrrha pats his shoulder and said, "Then let me help you.". She looked into his eyes sincerely, Jaune avoided her eyes.

"I don't want your help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!". Jaune yelled at her.

"Jaune I-.". Pyrrha was cut off by Jaune, "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?".

Pyrrha tried to comfort him, but he backed away, "Just leave me alone. Okay?".

"If… that's what you think is best.". Pyrrha said sadly, she turned away and exited the roof.

There was a small sound on the roof of the doors to the roof before a laugh could be heard.

"Oh, Jaune.". The voice said in delight. Jaune turned around and saw someone he didn't really want to see right now, "Cardin?".

"I overheard you from my dorm room. But wow Jauney boy, I never expected you to be such a rebel!". Cardin said to Jaune.

Jaunes' heart stopped when he heard those words. He put his hand over his heart and begged him, "Please! Cardin, please, don't tell anyone.".

"Don't worry Jauney boy, were friends.". Cardin said with a laugh.

"F-friends?". Jaune choked out.

Carin brought Jaune into a choke hold and said, "Of course. We'll be friends for a long time. That being said... ". Cardin released the blonde from his hold, "I don't want to do those extra readings today. Think you could take care of that for me...buddy? … That's what I thought.".

Cardin started climbing back to his dorm room, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.".

Jaune looked at him very depressed as Cardin descended. "Damn it!". He muttered to himself.

"Why do you let him do that to you?". A voice said.

Jaune looked around and didn't see anyone, "Who said that?".

Truci revealed his face on the roof, like the actual roof. "And why didn't you take Pyrrha's offer?". Truci asked again, looking at him with his slightly red eyes. He looked really scary to Jaune with his red irises and a shade of red surrounding them.

"W-why should I?". He asked him.

"That's why you should be asking when Cardin picks on you.". Truci retorted where it hurt.

"Well, now I do have a reason! He knows my secret! If that ever got out, I'd be kicked out!". He shouted.

"I'm pretty sure Ozpin already knew about but whatever. You can handle a bully anytime. What I'm concerned with is why you turned down her offer. You said you want to do this yourself right? Then why did you go to Beacon? Why not just go straight to the fields? I don't think anyone would stop you.". Truci said to him.

"I-i could do that?". Jaune asked him.

Truci facepalmed himself, "Did you really just ask that? With you're skill, it'd be suicidal.".

"But I could have become a huntsman then! I'd have learned the skills eventually.". Jaune protested.

"No, you wouldn't. You'd be dead. You need teachers to learn. And personally, I think you lost a great opportunity to get a combat teacher.". Truci told him honestly.

Jaune thought about it for a bit, he clenched his fist and yelled, "You're only saying this because you don't know what it's like to be helpless, to be weak! It's something that you'd rather not feel!".

This time Truci yelled back, "So what if I haven't! So what if I've never felt truly weak! It doesn't mean I don't try and become stronger! You have to work hard to get strong!", Truci looked at the blonde with unwavering eyes, "And sometimes you need a teacher to show you how.".

"B-". Jaune wanted to say something but Truci turned around and jumped off the roof. Jaune was left there alone, thinking about what just happened.

It's been a week, the field trip to the Forest of Forever Fall is tomorrow. A lot of things happened for team JNPR and TCLV. Well, a change in their leader's attitude at least.

Jaune was… being Jaune. He came back to his dorms later than normal. His friends were getting worried about his relationship with Cardin. They all knew they weren't just 'good friends'. But as they were worried about Jaune, they were more worried about Truci.

He has been practically missing ever since the obstacle course. You would see him in class but he would show up late to sit where no one else was sitting and leave quickly. One day, Ruby and team TCLV were waiting for him to go to class at the front door. But somehow he avoided them and got in there, did he go in early? The true sign they were worried about… was that he had his Grimm mask on each time they saw him.

Even in his dorm, he wouldn't return at all. At least that's what his teammates thought. They tried staying up late but fell asleep before they could verify if he came back.

"I hope Jaune and Truci are alright.". Ruby said, with her head on the cafeteria table and kicking her feet.

"Don't worry Rubes, they'll be back to their normal selves in no time.". Yang said hoping to cheer her sister up.

"I hope Truci would at least face us.". Lucille added. Connie nodded and agreed, "He should at least man up, though I think we did go a little far with him. Though it was his fault too.".

" _We_ went a little far? I think he should have been more honest.". Virtus argued stabbing his food with his fork.

"He was honest in my opinion, he just hid his mistrust. But I do think _you_ went a little too far." Lucille said to him, crossing her arms.

"No, I can't handle the way he did things. He should have tried. He had the power to and he didn't. And trust? We fought together during the recruitment! How could you not trust each other after that?". He angrily shouted.

"But you did go too far. You even said he would side with the Grimm.". Connie clarified. She didn't deny that Truci should have at least told them he didn't trust them, but she believed Virtus went too far.

"Wow, for once I might side with Pluvise here.". Weiss said in horror and shock.

"Like I need you to agree, I already know I'm right.". Connie told her.

"Sure, believe that Faunus.". She said in sarcasm. "Well, if I don't wouldn't that mean you're wrong for agreeing with me? Human.". Connie replied sticking her tongue out.

"And Weiss scowls softly admitting defeat in her small battle with Co-". Ruby started before her face was getting squished by Weiss, "Quiet you dolt!".

"I think Truci will be alright on his own. I'm personally concerned with Jaune.". Ren told the group.

"I'm telling you, we should just break his legs!" Nora called for a vote. "Oh, maybe we should get some Grimm to attack him for us!".

"She doesn't mean that she's having the same Ursa dream again.". Ren clarified for the group.

"I'm sure our leaders know exactly what they're doing.". Pyrrha said looking out the cafe to where Jaune had left with Cardin.

"You mean, you hope Jaune can get through this and that Truci will talk to us.". Blake corrected her, not taking her attention off her book.

"Well, we all just hope they can just join us again.". Lucille told the group as they finished their lunch and headed to class.

"Yeah.". Pyrrha said with a sigh.

"Yes, students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you must collect one jar of sap. However, this forest is full of Grimm so remember to stay by your teammates.". Glynda explained to the students as they admired the scenery. "We'll rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun.".

The students all went their separate ways, Jaune got dragged away from his team by Cardin. While Truci grabbed his jar and disappeared.

A little while later, Jaune finished collecting seven jars of the sap, dead tire he fell face first to the ground. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff.".

"Good job Jauney boy. Now you may be wondering, why did I make you get seven jars when there is only five of us?". Cardin asked for Jaune. "That is one of my many questions.". Jaune confirmed.

"Well, follow me and you'll find out.".

The five of them crouched on the ground of leaves and watched team JNPR, RWBY, and TCLV collect sap. "We're here for revenge.". Cardin finally told Jaune. "Hey, isn't that the guy who humiliated you?". One of Cardin's teammates said pointing up a tree nearby. They saw a boy with a mask over his head and hands behind his head.

Cardin laughed and smiled evilly, "Perfect, now we don't have to go looking for him either.".

"Pyrrha and Truci?". Jaune mumbled to himself.

"According to an essay you wrote, Rapier Wasps love sweets.". Cardin said, handing Jaune a jar. "Here, you hit her. I'll get him, it's a little personal.". He commanded Jaune pointing at his targets.

"You go first.". Cardin pat Jaune's back and pushed him forward.

Jaune put up a stance, ready to throw it at Pyrrha… or not, he was shaking. He needed to throw it. He didn't want to get expelled for fake documents, or worse, put into jail. Pyrrha turned around and Jaune remembered her supportive words and how she believed he could get strong. Though not win, get good enough to win.

Then Ruby's words from last night rang in his ears. " _You're a leader now Jaune. We can't afford to fail. Even if you were one when you were a kid, you can't be one now. You know why? Because it's not just about you anymore… If we fail, we'll just be bringing our team down with us."._

"No.". Jaune lowered his arms and turned around.

"What did you say?". Cardin asked, thinking he misheard the boy.

"I said…". Jaune closed his eyes and remembered words from a week ago, " _Why do you let him do that to you?_ ".

"NO!". He threw the jar with pure emotions. The jar magically hit the other one in Cardin's hand. How he did it with his eyes closed? No one will ever know.

"Oh-ho-ho. Now you've done it!". Cardin laughed and glared at Jaune. Jaune returned his evil laugh with a nervous, a _very_ nervous laugh.

They dragged him to an area devoid of students, still close by Jaune's friends. Cardin knocked him to the ground where a bruise slowly formed on Jaune's cheek. "Don't mess with my team!". Jaune said.

This only agitated Cardin further and he delivered a right hook. With a shine of a bright light, Cardin held his hand in pain. Jaune looked at his arms in shock as his aura seemed to flicker. That was until he was kicked in his back, landing face first.

"Don't mess with your team?.". Cardin asked. He took the jars they were meant for them and walked back to where he was going to throw them, at two people's faces. Right when he threw it, coincidently, an Ursa larger than average appeared behind the group of five. Being the manly men Cardin's group was, they all ran away to get help.

*Clank*

The jar broke by Pyrrha, some getting on her armour, she was confused and looked around to find no one near her(that would throw that). The rest of the hit the branch Truci was napping on, he actually threw it too high but the splash actually ended up getting more on Truci. The sudden noise got him up only to feel something sticky on his pants.

He looked through his mask to his pants, noticing a red colour he sighed in relief. He thought he just… you know… in public too. Truci then heard an Ursa roar, he turned his head and saw Cardin getting knocked back by the Ursa. He tried to fight back with his hammer but that was also knocked away by the Grimm. Jaune stood up and pulled out his sword and shield.

*RAWR*

The Ursa's roar echoed throughout the forest. "Did you guys hear that?". Ruby asked the teams nearby.

"AHHH! URSA!". Cardin's teammates ran towards them.

Yang stopped one of them and held him up by the collar, "What? Where?".

Cardin's teammate pointed in the direction of the Ursa, "Back there! It's got, Cardin!". They looked up onto the hill and what do you know, a large Ursa had somehow snuck up on them.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said in revelation, dropping her jar.

"Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch.". Ruby told her sister and Blake.

"You two go with them, there could be more.". Pyrrha said to her team, getting a nod as they ran to where Glynda was.

"We'll help you hunt down the Ursa.". Connie told them. They nodded and the group of seven headed up the hill.

When they arrived, They saw the Ursa knock Cardin to the ground. The Ursa still chased him as it was about to hit him for the kill.

"Oh no!". Pyrrha shouted as the bear Grimm slammed his claw down.

*Clang*

Jaune jumped in front of Cardin, blocking the shot with his shield. The Ursa tried to kill Jaune for stopping him from eating a sweet meal. It clawed and clawed at Jaune, trying to stop him from interfering again.

Jaune was able to dodge all the attacks, rolling away or jumping over it. But then he got hit by the Ursa, getting quickly back on his feet he charged the beast. His charge only got him knocked down again.

Then like a slow-motion action scene, Jaune and the bear both charged at each other. The teams watched as Jaune brought his sword down onto the beast. Pyrrha smiled at his leader's new found courage. Her hand shined with her aura and she brought his shield up, blocking Ursa's attack.

*Shing*

His sword cut of the Grimm's head clean off. Ruby and Weiss looked at Pyrrha oddly, to which she explained her semblance. Jaune held out his hand for Cardin to get back to his feet.

"Holy crap Jaune.". Cardin said in surprise.

"Don't ever mess with my team...my friends, _ever,_ again! Got it?". Jaune said to the shocked Cardin.

Jaune walked towards Pyrrha and the rest of his friends. Then he heard Virtus yell, "Hey, guys! What's this?".

In his hands was a box. A box that was buzzing with a lot of angry wasps, which only got angrier as he shook it.

"Virtus, don't! Put the box down,". Jaune started cautiously, "very car-".

Virtus tossed the box backward and started walking away. "Okay!".

"-efully.". Jaune finished.

"Why? What was in the box?". Ruby asked him.

"From the buzzing, they seem like Rapier Wasps or Paralysis Bees.". Weiss informed her leader.

"It doesn't matter what it is at this point. We just have to get ready for battle now.". Connie said to her.

The box broke upon landing, the wasps swarmed out of the box and was heading towards poor sap covered Cardin.

The was moving too fast for any of them to get to him in time. "No, we won't make it.".

Cardin shrieked and told himself, "Karma's a bitch.".

Then the Grimm masked boy jumped in front of him, cutting all the wasps that swarmed around with his blades. The twirling twin double blades spun in his hands and shredded the wasps.

"Karma is a bitch, only if you know what you did was wrong.". Truci told the bully, putting away his blades. He started walking away again.

"Wait! Truci!". Lucille yelled at her leader. She knew that if she didn't, no one would. He stopped in his tracks and waited. He turned around to look at them with his mask covering his expression.

His team slowly walked to him, then they noticed something and shouted, "Watch out!".

Truci flipped backward and landed on top the Ursa that snuck up behind him. It was even larger than the previous Ursa. More roars were heard surrounding the group. It seemed like the jars of sap Cardin threw, attracted a lot of them.

"Get ready for a fight.". Pyrrha told the group. When she looked around, everyone was already prepared for the fight.

Truci tried to stab the bear but it didn't do anything, his blade was too short. When he gets back, he's going to make longer blades with Ruby.

He hopped off and landed by his team. He took off his mask since he gets in a bad habit of using his semblance while fighting with it on his face. He didn't want to rely on his semblance, especially in front of his new teammates and friends.

"Lucille and Connie, go help clear the area with Ruby. Virtus and I will handle this large guy.". Truci told them. They all nodded and went to deal with the Grimm.

"Again! Why are you holding back!". Virtus yelled at Truci.

"We can handle him if we work together!". Truci dodged the question. He noticed a slight red glow surrounding Virtus.

"But why do you need my help if we both know you can take him on yourself!". Virtus yelled at him, knocking the Ursa back with his brass knuckles.

Truci dodged the Ursa and rolled back. "But we c-.".

"What are you afraid of!". Virtus yelled, letting his anger get the better of him. The Ursa knocked him back before he could land a hit.

Truci didn't reply to his friend and charged at the Ursa.

"If people you- if people like you actually go all out in the beginning! There would be fewer casualties!". Virtus yelled, sending a punch at the Ursa. Oh, how he wanted to punch Truci though.

"Go all out in the beginning? Then what'll happen when I'm too tired and get swarmed? Then what?". Truci yelled back.

"Then trust your team! If you-if people like you go all out. Then my family would still be alive!". Virtus cried out.

Those words left Truci shocked, leaving wide open for the Ursa's claw. He crashed into a tree, almost broke through it too.

He got up quickly and returned to the fight. Virtus seemed to be going through many emotions right now. He wasn't in the right mindset to fight. "If only I wasn't so weak." He could hear the Faunus mumble.

Truci bent the hilt of his two double blades daggers. Using the blind hilts, he delivered a punch sending the Ursa back. He walked up to Virtus and put away his weapon.

He held the Faunus up by the collar, "You? Weak? Give me a break! Whatever happened in the past can't be changed! But what we do with the future and present can! So what if you were weak before! Now that you're strong, fight back! Show the mindless Grimm your strength!".

Virtus wanted to tell back at his leader. He wanted to ask, "What about you?". But for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't say those three simple words. Because… the look in Truci's eyes showed him, Truci was afraid of his own semblance? He was afraid of something, that's for sure.

Virtus looked at his brass knuckles and clenched his fist. He remembered his father wearing this, remembered how he was killed protecting his family. He remembered how weak he was, letting his brother defend him and his sister. He wanted to resent his brother for not going all out, for dying in the hands of a Grimm he could beat. But not again, he won't leave any regrets.

Virtus stood up and slammed the Ursa. "Thanks, Truci. Sorry about the things I said before.". He said with confidence.

"We can worry about that later, for now, let's get rid of this _foolish_ Grimm.". Truci said, looking at the Ursa with pity.

Truci charges at the Ursa, spinning his blades around his fingers. Virtus seemed to brawl with the Ursa, a red aura grew into an image of a bear. The bear seemed to be shadowing over him. The Ursa couldn't push him back, they were at a standstill.

Truci used this chance to behead the Grimm, throwing his blades at it. Its head fell off and the bear figure hovering Virtus disappeared. Virtus held out his fist, Truci fist bumped it with a smile.

When they looked around, they noticed the dead Grimm around. They walked towards the group of tired hunters in training. "Jaune and Truci are back!". Ruby cheered, "Now we can be friends like before, no fighting and no bullies!".

Lucille looked towards her teammates and asked, "Now… Don't you two have anything to say?".

Connie clenched her right arm from behind her back, "Um-, I… I might have gone a little too far with what I said… and I'm sorry.". Connie said red-faced when she heard Weiss laughing quietly behind her.

Virtus also added, "I'm also sorry for what I said. I know I went too far but I still honestly think you were wrong. But I apologize for my words and actions.". He bowed in Truci's direction.

" _Truci?_ What about you now? You also owe _me_ an apology too.". Lucille emphasized.

Truci also bowed, "I'm also sorry for causing you guys to worry.".

Virtus coughed loudly, "And?".

"For not trusting you guys.". Truci added in.

"There we go!". Virtus put his arm over Truci. "Now let's get to the meeting spot.". Virtus smiled dragging Truci along. The rest of their team smiled too, relieved that this tension was gone.

"Thank you.". Truci said to his team, his head held down.

"What are you thanking us for? We're your teammates! It's a given we'll have your back.". Virtus proclaimed.

"For once, the muscle head is right! Even after telling you I'd try my best, you didn't even trust me? You know how bad it hurt when you said that?". Connie added her remark with a laugh.

"And don't get me started on how I felt.". Lucille told him, pinching his cheeks.

Truci lifted his head, revealing his bright red eyes, "Thanks for putting your faith in me.". He smiled.

"What are you saying?". Lucille said.

"We're a team!". Virtus gave a pose revealing his muscles.

"Even if you are a human, we'll still be great hunters together!". Connie said with her arms crossed.

Truci laughed and brought them into a hug. "Alright then! We'll be a small little family. A group of broken Faunus and their beast.".

"What did yo-". Connie tried to question.

"Let's go! We still need to collect the sap… as a team!". Truci said a little childishly.

"What are we going to do with him?". Connie asked herself, laughing at her leader's burst of energy.

"We just have to put our trust in him and he'll put his in us.". Lucille answered.

"He'll open up eventually. Just like how we all will.". Virtus said, surprising his two teammates with his rather intelligent sentence.

"Lucille, muscle head here night actually gain a brain!". Connie whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!.". Virtus said turning around to look at them. Lucille and Connie laughed, chasing after their group of friends ahead.

"No Cardin tonight?". Pyrrha jokingly asked Jaune.

Jaune stopped looking at the night sky and let out a breath, "Pyrrha, I'm sorry… I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and I-i had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-".

"Jaune. It's okay.". They smiled at each other, "Your team really misses their leader, you know?". Pyrrha, turned around to start going back to their dorm. "You should come down, Ren made pancakes~.".

"Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but… would you still be willing to help me, to becoming a better fighter!". Jaune asked nervously.

Pyrrha turned around, which got Jaune even more nervous. Pyrrha smiled before turning around again. She slowly walked to Jaune before pushing him to the ground.

"Hey!". He shouted.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and slower to the ground.". Pyrrha offered her hand after she said that.

Jaune took her hand and smiled as he stood back on his feet. "Let's try that again.". Pyrrha said to Jaune's silly smile.

On the actual roof, a voice said to himself, "At least he's making progress.".

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, it really motivates me to write more, even though I'm stressing about all my uni courses.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: There'll be no harem, the max I usually tolerate is 3 people relationship, but I still prefer a pairing. Also about Connie's semblance, I wanted it to be dust related so I named it Dust Manipulation (Which I'll be changing to Dust Flow). I promise you, that it'll be more than just using dust like you saw a bit of in the chapter. (Making use of the little dust in the atmosphere and using artificial dust by combining two of them using her semblance. I also added in this ability to embed her body with dust, minus the large side-effects and need for crystals). I'm open for any ideas if you have any on her semblance though, always happy to make it more unique :3**

 **Dzzzy228: Don't worry, his mask will be safe. No one will be touching it, at least for now. As for names, I don't really speak latin but I do know how I pronounce it while writing it and how it is actually pronounced. Yeah, it's just something I like knowing.**

 **Truci: My way, "True-see" (like lucy but with "tr") | IRL, "True-Chee"**

 **Virtus Ferocia: My way "Vertus Fur-o-shia" | IRL, "Veertus Fur-o-shia"**

 **Connie Pluvise: just read it normally, "Connie Plu-vise"**

 **Lucille Valeria: My way, "Lu-seal Val-air-ia" | IRL, "Lu-Cheel-lay Val-air-ia**

 **And as I was listening to these, I've noticed that a 'C' ends up as a "ch" sound while a 'CH' gives off a "c" sound.**

 **Tell me how you felt about the chapter. It was pretty long because of the little obstacle course I wrote in, I hope I didn't give wrong impressions of their strength. Sorry about the small rehash of volume one, I tried to change parts of it but most of it was still the same. I was going to make Jaune accept Pyrrha's offer, but it didn't really feel in character. And somehow, I went from trying to develop Virtus into developing Jaune. No clue how that happened. But at least team TCLV is closer now.**

 **And the main point of this was to get a sense of how strong everyone currently was, a bit of their abilities and some insight into what could have happened in the past. The next chapter, I'll be trying to do better on him and Lucille. There's going to be less Truci and Connie next chapter and more team RWBY.**

 **Truci semblance:?**

 **Virtus semblance: Over-Shadow**

 **Connie semblance: Dust Flow**

 **Lucille semblance:?**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Side note- I can't believe this chapter is basically the same length as the other two. Cheers to me!**

 **Kai going to study like hell now ~.**


	4. Goals and Aspirations

Blake joined Beacon academy for two reasons. One was because education is good. She believed ignorance was something you could only blame yourself. She's learned that a few times now. Plus, being a huntress was the most noblest of jobs. Someone who's always fighting for good, that's why she joined a huntress school.

The second reason was out of the ordinary, to escape the terrorist group, White Fang. She held a high ranking while she was with them. She thought the White Fang was doing the right thing. She truly believed that. That is until she noticed their recent activities.

And so, she decided to leave the White Fang, leave her past behind her and start a new. This led her to Beacon. She was happy. She didn't have to join a battlefield or get involved in illegal activities. She was never doing that again.

Blake may not be the most talkative person, but she was surprised to make a lot of friends within the first two weeks. The first group of friends was her very own teammates.

She smiled at Ruby's adorable actions and laughed at Yang's jokes… most of the time at least. And Weiss? She was a little spoiled and ignorant, but Blake felt like she could become friends with her.

Then there were the other teams. Team JNPR was a group of lively and nice people. They were fun be around, they were just like her team. Though most of the energy came from one person…

Then there was the group of Faunus. She felt like she was as close to them as she was to her team. And she was seriously questioning her disguise, they saw through it so easily. Even their team leader who isn't a Faunus saw through it. Well, her team hasn't found out yet. So it might not be as bad a disguise as she thought.

Though she felt like she was becoming good friends with the Faunus, the one who felt she seemed to have some familiarity with started acting… different.

Lucille had started to distance herself from Blake and Blake didn't know why. She also didn't know why she felt like she knew her from somewhere.

"Hey, Lucille. Are you heading to the library?". Blake asked her, walking to her side.

"Y-yeah. I'm just returning some books. What about you?". She asked, clutching the books in her arms tighter.

Blake raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, "Same here.".

They walked to the library in silence. ' _God this is so awkward!'._ Thought to herself. ' _How did she talk to Blake to before?_ '. She was really questioning herself now.

"Say, Lucille di-", Blake attempted to start a conversation before Ruby appeared in front of the two of them.

"Blake! I need your opinion! It's really urgent!". Ruby said, sounding panicked.

Blake sighed. "What is it, Ruby? Did Weiss tell you to stop talking to your weapon again?".

"No, actually yeah she did. But that's not what I wanted to ask.". Ruby denied.

"You can also ask for my opinion if you need it.". Lucille offered, thankful to Ruby for breaking the awkward silence.

"Sorry Lucille, this us a team thing.". Ruby apologized.

"No, it's fine. I was just offering.". She told the younger girl as they made their way to the library.

"Thanks!", Ruby offered her a smile. "Anyhow, what I really wanted to ask was if I should dye my hair!".

"Dye your hair?", the two Faunus mimicked confused.

"Yeah! I still need to find Yang and Weiss to ask them too!". Ruby said excitedly.

"Well… why do you want to dye your hair?". Blake asked the girl.

"Well, you see-". Ruby started a little depressed before her name was shouted from down the hall by Truci.

"Ruby!".

"Oh, Truci! Perfect timing! I was just about to tell them why I was going to dye my hair.". Ruby yelled back.

"As long as you don't tell them about _that._ ". Truci replied as he got by her side.

"No problem! Ruby Rose doesn't break her promises!". She said with a salute.

"That?". The other two repeated. For how nervous Lucille was around Blake, they were really in sync today.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, the rest of our friends are in the library. Let's go.". He motioned them to walk faster.

"I don't know if Connie and Weiss can go five minutes without getting into an argument. Someone needs to stop them!". Truci said shaking. He shivered when he remembered the argument they had the day after the field trip. He was frozen for most of the day until Connie finally decided to unthaw him. Interrupting two dust heiresses is definitely a terrible idea.

"Don't worry Truci! Next time I'll volunteer as tribute.". Ruby offered.

"Thanks.". He rustled her hair.

"Stop that! You won't be doing that when I dye my hair!". Ruby shouted at him in triumph.

"Why would that stop me?". Truci asked.

"because!". She puffed her chest. "your hand would be dyed red just like my hair would be!.".

Laughs simultaneously escaped Blake's and Lucille's mouths. They tried to not laugh too hard but they couldn't help it. Truci just flicked Ruby's forehead to which she held with both her hands after.

"Ruby, dye doesn't work like that.". Lucille started to explain with a giggle.

"Only your hair would be red, it's not like it becomes wet paint Ruby forever.". Blake continued for her.

"Wait, what?!". Ruby yelled in shock.

"Shh!". The nearby students shushed them as they entered the library.

Ruby quickly covered her mouth with her hands and mumbled through them, "Sorry!".

They quietly made their way to their friends. Ruby ran towards her sister when she saw her, "Yang! You lied to me! You said dye would colour to my face if my hair touched it while dyed.". Ruby yelled her loudest whisper.

"Oh, that? Why are you bringing that up?". Yang asked putting her book, yes her book, face down in the table.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Everyone gather around me, I'll tell all of you!". Ruby said with her chest puffed and hands on her hips. She was about to stand on the table but she felt some of the other students eye her before she did.

"Don't laugh too hard guys.". Truci added at the end.

Ruby gave him a confused looked, just like everyone else. "So why have we gathered around you?". Jaune was the first to ask.

"Well you see, Truci gave me a great idea for our team look!". Ruby said, trying to hug her team, only for Weiss to push her off.

"Team look? What does that have to do with anything?". Weiss complained, she would rather study that hear this.

"Well, if they took out an heiress, I think the team would look a lot nicer.". Connie remarked.

"What was tha-". A hand and voice interrupted Weiss, "Can we keep the fighting to a minimum, I'd rather not get frozen, burned, shocked, cut, wet, stabb-".

"Okay! We get it!". The heiresses yelled, getting a loud shush from the other people on the library.

They both blushed at their poor actions. "I blame you for that.". Weiss started. "What? You're th-".

*cough*

They both stopped arguing, hoping the people didn't remember their faces. Truci, on the other hand, cheered. He didn't get hurt stopping their fight for the first time ever!

"Yang! I told you! It for the team RWBY look!". Ruby tried to explain.

"What Do you mean by 'Team RWBY look?". She protested.

"Oh! That's what you mean!". Lucille cried out, having hit a realization.

"Lucille! Don't tell me you agree to her decision!". Yang asked, shaking her.

"I never said that, but I know why she wants to do it.". She let out a small giggle.

"Seems like someone knows!". Ruby said with a smile.

Yang fell to her knees, clouds of depression floated around her. "Ruby's in her rebellious stage. Ruby is in her rebellious stage. Ruby is in…".

Yang started mumbling to herself. Ruby ignored her sister's state of crisis and continued, "Well you see, I hit a breakthrough when I was talking to Truci on the roof.".

"Ruby… and Truci… alone… on. The. Roof!". The clouds surrounding Yang seemed to get thicker and darker. "Ruby is in her rebellious stage. And she's playing around with guys on the roof. Why has the world taken my innocent Ruby away!". She cried with small tears.

"Hey! We were just watching some clouds.". Truci told her. Weiss noticed Ruby was going to say something but Truci gave her a look.

"Yang will be out of it for a while." Weiss remarked, shrugging it off.

"Probably a lot more than just a while.". Blake corrected.

Lucille laughed beside Truci, "I know why you said that to us earlier now.".

With a finger hovering his lips, he replied, "Let Ruby tell them. Don't ruin the fun for us.".

Ruby gathered the group again, minus Yang. She was close enough to hear her reason though.

"Ahem! Can I stop getting interrupted before I get the chance to say my reason?". Ruby said in a commanding voice. It seemed to work too, with all the kids she got in return.

"So, the reason I have gathered all of you is simple.". Ruby quickly slid a whiteboard out of nowhere and put on glasses.

"I'm the only one on my team, whose name and hair doesn't match! Weiss is white, Blake is black and Yang is yellow! But my hair is black and not red!". She said rubbing the red tips of her hair.

Everyone stared at her dumbfounded, Yang even stopped being gloomy and lifted her head from the ground to look at her sister. "That's it?". Everyone asked Ruby who started overreacting, everyone, other than Lucille and Truci who were silently laughing.

"Of course!". Ruby shouted. She put her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, "Hey, look at us! We're team BWBY!".

Her team and everyone else . Even the students in the library didn't want to get involved. There was complete silence after her exclamation.

"Come on. I mean, like the first thing Professor Ozpin said to me was,". Ruby corrected her voice before imitating Ozpin's, "Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes.".

Team JNPR left the group to pretend like they weren't there. Virtus had already joined them and Connie slowly walked off. They all decided to let team BWB- team RWBY handle their problems.

"My name screams red! So I need to dye it red.". Ruby proclaimed to her team with a fist in the air, like she was ready to fight anyone.

Her team had different thoughts though, ' _persecutory delusions of adolescents are scary…'._ They turned around to look at Truci, ' _I hope she's the only one…'._

"So you think that if you change your hair to match our team name, it'll boost our morale?". Yang asked breaking free of the depression clouds. Ruby nodded.

"I get wanting uniformity to strengthen solidarity. It's why the White Fang uses masks". Blake added in.

Weiss put her hands over her heart and said like an angel, "But isn't it more important to appreciate… one's individuality than to forsake it?".

Connie spit out the water in her mouth and started laughing. Weiss's smile started to look strained and she could feel her eye wanting to twitch. ' _That Faunus dolt! Just look natural… what if I'm… way of base though?'_.

After a moment of silence, Ruby sat down with a satisfied smile, "You got me. That's good advice.". Team RWBY sighed in relief, even the other two teams joined them.

"But Ruby, dying your hair r-". Death glares were sent in Truci's direction, "Uh… nevermind.".

Ruby gave him a confused and innocent look. Then she popped a smile and put her hand behind her head and said, "Sorry, guys. I was just trying to find a way to unify the team better. So when Truci mentioned dying his hair, it gave me that idea.".

Truci could feel glared literally stabbing him right then and there. He tried to awkwardly laugh it off. "It's fine. You always focus on superficial things. But even so…". Blake burst out laughing, soon her teammates followed.

Her team said in sync, "That solution is so middle school.".

"H-hey I was serious!". Ruby said smiths blush and a tear in her eyes.

"You had me worried there Rubes.". Yang ruffled her hair when she said, "You look best with black hair. Be proud of it.".

"Hehe, I will.". She said.

"If you want uniformity. We should all the same.". Weiss said.

With a sparkle in Ruby's eyes, she held Weiss's credit card between her two fingers, "Right! I have a great idea! Let me borrow your credit card!".

"Wait!". Weiss tried to stop her, "Okay back!".

"Already?...?! Woah! Watch it.". Weiss used a glyph to stop Ruby from crashing into her.

"Individuality is important and so is uniformity. So…". Before she finished the librarian was standing behind her with a stern look.

They got kicked out.

"...I got super suits!". Ruby fished when they were in their dorms. Weiss fell to the ground defeated. "Why do I put up with this?!".

"Banzai!". Her three teammates cheered with their suits one, standing around Weiss who also put one on.

Mean while in the library

"So... Yang was reading a book huh?". Jaune started, looking at the book she was reading, 'Geography Of Remnant'.

"Yup!". Nora replied.

"And Ruby wanted to dye her hair.". Ren added.

"Indeed she did.". Pyrrha replied.

"And now Ruby went to get some super suits.". Truci laughed.

"You mean she already got them." Virtus replied.

Lucille giggled, "Yes she did".

Since team Ruby was kicked out of the library, they knew they couldn't go there again until later today or more likely, tomorrow. Weiss complained about it for some time before she ended up studying her on her bed.

Yang left her book in the library, so she ended up playing games with Ruby. "Take that!". You would hear every once and a while from the duo.

Blake was reading one of the books she brought along. No, it wasn't 'The Ninjas Of Love'. But she couldn't concentrate on it. The odd way Lucille started to act around her had her on edge for some reason. While she tried to read her book she kept fidgeting.

She got up abruptly and put her book away. "I'm going for a walk.". She told her team.

"Hmm? Is something wrong? You seem out of it lately.". Yang asked her. Yang may not look it, but she is more perceptive of her surroundings than some may believe. Well, she had to be, or a Grimm could come out of nowhere and be the end of her.

"Yang's right. You seem to be focused on something else during these past few days.". Weiss added, turning away from her perfect grade.

"I-it's nothing really.". Blake felt her ears wiggle, or wanted to wiggle. She wasn't the best of liars sometimes.

"You know you can always count on us!". Ruby said, mashing her buttons to try and get Yang while she was slightly distracted.

"...Actually, I do have something to say. It's about Lucille...has she been acting weirdly?". Blake asked.

"Weirdly? Not that I've noticed.". Yang told her partner. "Ditto.". Ruby said, still trying to button mash her way to victory.

"You dolts need to pay more attention to your surroundings.". Weiss started with a sigh. "She does act a little… what's the word… docile when you're around.".

"Now that you mention it, she does. It's like she's scared of you or something.".Yang joked.

Blake frowned at those words. "I think I'll go have a little talk with her.". She started heading out to look for Lucille.

"Yes! I finally beat you!". Ruby shouted loud enough for Blake to hear outside the dorm room.

*Knock Knock*

Blake went next door to see if Lucille was their. It's been a while since they were kicked out of the library, so she hoped Lucille returned to her dorm.

The door slowly creaked open. Blake waited for the figure to reveal themselves. "Ruff!".

Blake jumped up is fright, she stuck herself to the ceiling of the hallway. "See? I told you Blake's reaction would be great.". Truci said with an amused laugh.

"What was great about that?". Virtus asked confused.

"I agree with the muscle head, you just used the fact she was a cat Faunus against her.". Connie said.

"Just a little. But anyone would be scared if someone did that.". Truci admitted but defended himself.

"You do have a point… but don't ever do that again!". Connie said sternly, giving him a glare.

"The Faunus thing or the scaring thing.". Truci asked, getting an immediate answer, "The former. Make it both since I'm at it.". Truci noticed some red lights surround Connie. He quickly nodded with a salute, "Yes, ma'am!".

He tried to calm her down by acting formal and respectful. He held his hands up, "C-Connie, hold o-". The dust cooked him and he was covered in smoke. Virtus was still pondering why scaring Blake was funny…

"Ahem!". Blake interrupted them, "I was wondering if Lucille was here?". Truci was about to answer when Blake shot her weapon and stuck him on the wall.

"Uhh…". Truci was left speechless, he didn't even utter a noise yet.

"She should still be in the library. She said she needed to catch up on the readings. It was a good choice too since a kid in our dorm likes to distract everyone when he's here.". Connie said directing a look at the youngest in the room. Then a blue and green light started to shine around her.

It was his most hated combinations. If being frozen a few times has taught him anything, it was to bring gloves. "C-c-ca-alm d-down.". He started shivering, the effects of the ice dust are starting to affect him before it was even used.

"Okay, thanks Connie.". Blake said as she left the entrance.

"Weren't you k-". Connie willed the dust that was gathering around her and froze Truci.

"I hope you two can fix… whatever happened.". Connie said a Blake left, leaving a smile that no one saw on Blake's face.

While walking down the hall of the dorms, she heard a shout.

"OH! IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE OF HER REACTION!". ("T-that's w-what I s-sa-said e-ear-l-i-er.". Truci would reply to, thawed from the ice.)

In the library, Lucille was reading papers on the Faunus. She didn't want her teammates to be suspicious of anything, so she just said she needed to catch up. ' _It's only research. I'm just a normal Faunus doing research on our history.'_. She reminded herself while reading the book.

She was looking over why the Faunus were treated the way they were. Why humans would constantly discriminate against her kind. Why they were viewed as "Lesser Beings". The answer was the same, it was because they were Faunus.

She clutched the books harder. Why do humans treat us like animals? Why did we have to fight them? She resented both of them, she resented the humans for causing the problem. And she resented the Faunus for escalating the problem.

While she was busy reading the book, she didn't notice someone sit by her side. She continued to flip through the books until she got to the title "White Fang". She stopped flipping and began to read it.

She noticed how differently the old White fang acted before compared to now. A small tear shed from her face as she read it.

"Are you okay?". Blake asked Lucille.

She yelped in surprise and noticed that Blake was sitting by her the whole time. ' _Thank God I didn't say anything.'_.

"Yeah, I… was just remembering some things.". She replied. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would have come out to be.

"Did the White Fang do anything to your family?". Blake asked with shock and disbelief. She knew that they wouldn't do anything to Faunus.

"Well...sort of. But it's a little personal.". Lucille replied.

"I see…". Blake frowned at her response, she was curious at what connection Lucille had with the White Fang now. She didn't want to push the answer out nor did she want to get involved with the White Fang again. So she would just let Lucille tell her if she wanted to… thought the curiosity of a cat is a dangerous thing.

"You can tell me whenever you want to. I'm actually here for a different reason.". Blake told her, she noticed that Lucille started to get a little uncomfortable. She moved back thinking it was because she was too close to her personal space, "I was just wondering if I did anything wrong? You've been acting… different than when we first met.".

Lucille could feel sweat starting to build on her forehead and back. She was nervous. ' _Would Blake bring her to Adam? How would Sianna act if she was brought back as a deserter?_ ' There were many questions racing about in her mind.

"D-different? What do you mean?". She gave a strained smile because she knew she stuttered.

"See? You even stuttered when you said that.". Blake pointed it out, sounding a little upset.

"Okay… let me ask you something first then.". Lucille requested with a wry smile.

With a shrug, Blake said, "Ask away.".

Lucille leaned in and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. With a whisper, she asked, "Are you _still_ with the White Fang?".

"W-what? H-how did you…". She then grabbed Lucille and ran out of the library.

They arrived at the empty roof. Blake wanted to shout at Lucille but knew she couldn't let this information get out. She angrily asked, "How did you know?".

"That wasn't what I asked.". Lucille countered. "I said, I'll answer your question if you answer mine.".

"I'm not part of them anymore. I left because I noticed someone I cared about change.". Blake stated and gave Lucille a look.

With a smile, Lucille said, "Oh thank God! Wow! I have been worried for nothing. I thought you were on some secret mission to bring me back or something.". She let out a laugh before sitting down on the roof, "Things are going as I hoped they did.".

"What? You were part of the White Fang?". Blake asked in shock. Lucille's smile was a big enough answer for her.

There were so many questions going through Blake's mind right now. Too many, that she felt like her head was going to get overloaded.

"Don't worry. As long as it's only us two that know, I think there's a good chance no one else will find out.". Lucille gave her a wink.

Blake was still in a shocked state, "B-but!".

"Come on! Let's just forget about it and have a normal huntress school life.". Lucille cheered.

Blake wasn't in the right mind so she only uttered the word "Okay.".

The next day, everyone but Truci seemed to be surprised that Blake and Lucille were getting along. They were closer to each other than any of the teams had expected. The two finally arrived at the lunch table everyone else sat at.

"What's up with you two?". Jaune asked bluntly.

With a shrug, Blake replied, "What are you talking about?". Lucille nodded in agreement.

"Like, like… you two seem closer than before.". Jaune stated.

"You two do look like you're getting along better now." Pyrrha backs him up.

Weiss had her arms crossed, "I am curious how you got so close to the _Faunus_.". Blake's ears wanted to twitch. She replied with a calm voice, "We just found out we're more alike than we thought.". She gave a knowing smile to Lucille and she giggled in return.

"Oh, young love.". Nora swooned.

"I don't think that's what they are talking about Nora.". Ren quickly responded to his childhood friend. "It's good that you're getting along again.". Connie remarked.

"Right! Friendship is one of the strongest bonds there is.". Virtus cried out giving a muscle pose.

"Anyways, how ready is everyone for tomorrow?". Weiss asked, changing the subject.

Jaune was confused, "What's happening tomorrow?".

"We have a free day tomorrow and students from Vacuo are arriving. The town is also set up for the Vytal festival.". Pyrrha answered for Jaune, again.

"That's right. Many people start preparing for the Vytal festival tomorrow. The festival is known to have many different dances, foods and you can't forget the parades or the tournament.". Ren stated the fact.

"That's right! A festival that needs to be organized and planned by many people! How breathtaking is that!?". Wiess said excitedly.

"This is the most I've seen Weiss smile. It's kinda weirding me out.". Ruby said.

Jaune added looking hypnotized, "Not me~.". Earning a small frown from Pyrrha.

"You really know how to take the fun out of everything.". Yang told her crossing her arms. "I second that.". Connie said.

"Quiet you two!". Though she said that, she mainly glared down Connie.

"Team RWBY will be checking out the docks first, what about your teams?". Weiss stated firmly.

"We'll probably just check out some stores.". Jaune said with a shrug. "I want candy!". Nora added.

"We're going to the CCTS. Well, the three of us are.". Truci said pointing at Virtus, Connie and himself. "Lucille doesn't have anyone to contact so... ".

"I'll be checking out some stores.". She answered for herself.

Ruby tilted her head, "What? I thought you don't have parents Truci.". The teams turned their heads to his direction. "I don't. But I'm trying to see if I can reach someone. Probably unlikely but I can still try.". He said with a shrug.

"Come on Ruby. You shouldn't give out someone else's personal information so easily.". Yang told her sister.

"He's fine with it. I mean, the three of us didn't mind when we told each other we were orphans.". Virtus said with confidence.

"As long as you don't ask how, everything should be okay!". Lucille said with a smile. "Professor Oobleck's class is starting soon, so we should get going.". The teams left the cafeteria, with Weiss being the only one overly excited for tomorrow.

In Team RWBY's Room

Lucille and Blake encountered their past last week. The past both of them wanted to leave behind.

"Blake, you should get some sleep.". Weiss said noticing the bags under her eyes.

Lucille nodded in agreement, dragging the cat to her bed, "She's right! For now, it seems they aren't doing anything big yet. They don't even have plans for the dust yet, we still have a lot of time to prepare.".

Blake sighed and closed her scroll, "Fine! But if they do have something huge plan, don't expect me to listen to that easily.". She laid in her bed and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Lucille, have you told your team yet?". Ruby asked with concern.

Lucille started fiddling with her shield and replied depressed, "Not yet. I hope they can understand me and still be friends with me… but I'm afraid. Afraid of how they'll react.".

Weiss laughed at her reason for concern, "If I accepted it, I'm pretty sure your team can too. Plus aren't they also Faunus? It should be easy to get them to understand. And I'm sure Truci would be fine with it.".

A slow nod responded to her reason. Lucille slowly opened her mouth before closing it again. Then she said, "I'm worried about two things, first is Virtus. He's a complete muscle head, though he does use his brain from time to time.". She paused and gave the three members a look, "But that muscle head has a good moral code! If he knows I was part of the White Fang, I continue how he'd react.".

The three nodded in agreement. "I'm sure everything will be alright! You being in the White Fang is _bear_ able for him.". Yang said with a small chuckle.

The other three in the room looked at Blake and all thought the same thing, ' _She's lucky she's asleep right now.'_.

"What's the second thing you're worried about?". Weiss asked curiously on her bed.

Lucille leaned her head toward Weiss to ask, "Why are you acting?".

Confused, Weiss turned her head to look at Lucille and responded, "Acting? What are you asking?".

Lucille gave her a frown and pulled Ruby to her side. "You're usually like this…". Lucille said as she used her tail and tapped Ruby's skirt.

Then on queue, Ruby started acting like Weiss, "How dare you! Do you know how much thus combat skirt cost? How can a filthy Faunus pay for it?!".

Weiss turned a light shade of pink, she was about to defend herself until Yang followed up. "What a degenerate! This animal spawn will probably end up joining the White Fang.".

This made Weiss turn red, the heiress didn't want a worse impression on Lucille so she opened her mouth, only to get interrupted again. "Wow! I had no idea it was this bad! I thought she was only going to act better than us.".

Ruby laughed, "She does that with everyone.".

"Quiet dolt!". Weiss was thoroughly embarrassed that she acted in reflex and froze Ruby.

Yang fell on the floor and started laughing, Lucille didn't fall onto the floor and laugh but she was laughing nonetheless. "Since I have someone on my team that's a Faunus, it just means I have to change the way I treat people for the team. Besides, everyone has their own story for their actions, I shouldn't judge others without hearing them. Sorry if I acted rudely.".

"Apology accepted. Besides, the others on my team already noticed your change.". Lucille said giving her a hug. She then whispered, "They said the ice princess might actually be a cute snow angel.".

"W-what?". Weiss got flustered and started waving her handed in the air in confusion. "Just kidding. They just noticed you acting nicer.". Lucille said sticking her tongue out and laughed.

"I should get going now. My team's already noticed I've been acting nervous around then.". Lucille said with a wave. "Yeah, you show your emotions pretty easily.". Weiss gave her remark as Lucille left the room.

Lucille opened the door to her dorm slowly. The fur on her tail was sticking up and she felt very fidgety. She walked into the dorm and noticed Connie reading a book and Virtus lifting some weights.

She let out a sigh of relief but argued with herself, ' _No! I need to tell them!'._ She gave herself a mental face slap to give her confidence.

"Where's Truci?". Lucille asked, trying to not make it awkward.

Lifting her head from her book, Connie looked at Lucille with her yellow eyes and said, "Probably studying somewhere. None of us know where he studies.".

Connie's answer gave her a mix of disappointment and relief. She felt like she had or nerves to actually tell them this time. But she was still afraid of what their response would be.

"Did you need something from him?". Virtus wiped his sweat and asked.

Lucille took a deep breath and said, "Actually, it's something I need to tell all of you.". With another deep breath, She continued, "I was part of the White Fang.".

There was a moment of silence, Lucille started to twirl her hair to calm her nerves.

"Were you really? Wow, how is it in the White Fang!". Connie's asked excitedly.

"Seriously?". Lucille was at a loss of words at her partner's words.

"I'm cool with it too. You didn't kill anyone right?". Virtus asked like he already knew what she was going to say.

"...".

The two of them looked at Lucille in shock. "If I said it was me and yet not me, would you believe me?".

"You actually killed people?". Virtus yelled and completely omitted what she just said. "Calm down. Do you want the whole school to know?". Connie said trying to get him to keep his voice down.

"Why are you defending a murderer?". Virtus pushed her hand away from him and turned to stare at Lucille.

"I'm sure she has her own reasons for it.".

The three Faunus turned their heads to the window. Truci entered the room and threw his bag on his bed.

"Reasons for killing someone? We are not beings of darkness like the Grimm". Virtus snapped. He remembered how his family was killed. He couldn't imagine his teammate being someone that killed people as the Grimm did.

Truci stood in the room and said with a flat voice, "Not all Grimm are filled with darkness and hate.".

"Not all? Show me a Grimm that won't kill a human.". Virtus countered. Hearing nothing but silence from Truci he continued, "Grimm are beings that kill humans and Faunus indiscriminately. They aren't capable of showing sympathy to us.".

"Shut up.". Truci said in a whispering voice. Virtus didn't hear him so he repeated it.

"Shut Up!". He rushed Virtus and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Not all of them attack humans and Faunus!".

"N-". Connie interrupted Virtus and split the two of them up.

"Why are you two even fighting? I don't get how you fight when you two normally act like brothers. What do Grimm even have to do with Lucille being a part of the White Fang?". She asked with yellow particles lighting up around her.

They both stopped and turned their attention to her. Both because she had a point and because they were afraid of getting electrocuted.

"I joined the White fang because of my blood.".

Everyone turned their attention to Lucille. They all knew to stay quiet since she was trusting them with her past. The two angry males even calmed down to give her a fair chance to speak her story.

"My family consisted of natural born warriors. It's literally in our blood. Like the Schnee, our semblance is inherited through generations.". She paused and remembered her grandparents and parents. All of them filled with various scars on their bodies.

"The semblance is called 'Predator', it locks away our emotions and makes us battle on animal instincts.". She closed her eyes and showed the team her hand. Her class got sharper and longer for a bit before it retracted again.

"It gives us beyond human and Faunus strength. If I used my semblance during the contest, I have no doubt I would beat everyone.". She said twirling her hair. "But, I don't really like using it. It makes me feel alienated and stand out too much.".

Releasing a sight and walked towards the window to look at the sky she continued, "That was the reason why I got involved with the White Fang. My family showed off their skills with this semblance and created a big name for our family. But this meant that their children would be dragged along for the ride. After my grandfather retired, my parents filled in for him. And when they died during the war and I became old enough, it was my turn.".

Virtus looked at her guiltily. Connie looked at her impressed and amazed. While Truci had an emotionless face on.

"I served at the right-hand gal of the high leader when she came in power. It was during that time that I had my first kill and realized I shouldn't follow my parent's path. They might not have been active killers from what I heard, but the semblance made it hard to not kill people on instinct. It was last year that I decided to ditch my mission and come to Beacon Academy. I just want to be an average huntress living a happy life.".

Lucille turned around from the window and looked at each of their faces. She was the most interested in Truci's reaction, it was like he was realizing something about himself as he stared at his hand.

"Wow! Amazing! You were that high ranked? Though the killing was a bit overboard, I bet you kicked some human butt! No offense Truci.". Connie said excitedly.

"None, taken.". Truci replied nonchalantly, waving it off.

Virtus looked uncomfortable, he then bowed in Lucille's direction, "I'm sorry for coming to quick conclusions.".

Lucille smiled and replied, "It's fine. To be honest, I thought it was going to be much worse than this.". She leaned in and whispered in his big round bear ears, "I thought the big bad bear would cripple me out of rage and justice.".

"W-what? I would never! I only do that to Grimm.". Virtus countered with a justified pose.

Connie noticed Truci stiffen slightly at his words. "Thanks for letting us in Lucille, but I think someone else needs to let us know something.". She turned her head to Truci.

"Why are you looking at me? You guys promised to give me time to tell you or rather show you…". He mumbled the last part quietly.

"Fine, but at least explain why you get upset when we mention something about Grimm.". Connie said unwillingly. Just looking at her expression, you could tell she wasn't taking no for an answer. Her arms were crossed as she kept staring him down.

"H-how about we talk about something else.". Truci sweats nervously and tried to change the focus.

"Nope! We at least deserve th-". Connie was interrupted by Virtus who said, "We said that we'd trust him to trust us. So we have to at least respect his choice right now.".

Connie grunted and complained, "I can't believe you can change from fighting to becoming the protective older brother.". Lucille laughed at them, feeling the best she's been in the past two weeks.

"Of course! If I don't be the older brother, who will?". Virtus gave out a hearty laugh with his hands on his hips. Connie still didn't seem to want to back down though. With a heavy sigh, Virtus said, "How about I tell something about my past to make up for whatever Truci has to say?".

With a reluctant sigh and a light facepalm, Connie agreed.

The two boys fist-bumped each other, "Thanks bro.". "No problem.".

Virtus decided to sit down for his story. The three gathered around him on the floor while he sat on his bed cross-legged. "So...where do I even begin?". His eyes looked distant and reminiscent as he started, "I was born and raised in one of the smaller havens. My village was pretty far from one of the main cities but it was well protected by my family.".

He smiled as he thought of them, "My father wasn't the strongest but he had a lot of charisma. That's what I really admired about him. He was able to lead our town and be on top of every attack that our village faced. My mom was a good cooker, the best even but she died giving birth to my little sister. She ended up becoming coming out premature and had a weak constitution.".

His eyes started to tear up a little before getting ferocious, "My older brother was a bit arrogant though. He trained quickly and easily got stronger than our father. But that arrogance led to a fatal mistake. One day, a dragon invaded our haven, my dad instantly ordered a retreat and abandonment of our village.". They noticed that his tone got softer but his eyes still burned with anger, he clenched his fist tightly.

"But my brother decided he could take it on his own. He rushed past all the Grimm the dragon brought along and head straight for it. It didn't even need to try when beating my brother. In the end, my father and neighbors had rushed with him and got him out of there. Unfortunately, they ended up perishing for his decision. To make matters worse, he was entrusted to protect us but he was dissatisfied by his defeat.". Virtus tilted his head upward, only to meet a bed. He wanted to look into the sky to where his family was.

"He just had to taunt the Ursa, holding back his strength while fighting. At that time, I thought it was amazing how he could do that. I was training to become as strong as my big brother. But because of that, he was hit with a fatal wound in the chest.". He started shaking just thinking about that day. His team didn't know what to say but he continued onward after a deep breath.

"Then it was just me and my sister. I had to protect her but I was filled with doubt because my brother was killed. If only I believed in my strength more, maybe my sister could have lived!". Virtus started to get emotional as tears gradually started to pour from his eyes.

He wiped his tears and blew his nose on the tissue Lucille handed to him. "I tried to protect her but my nerves got the better of me and the Ursa knocked me away from my sister. That was when… That was when…".

Virtus brought his hand to his mouth, covering it in case any vomit escaped.

"It's fine. You don't have to continue if you don't want to.". Connie reasoned with him. She felt guilty that she was the one that made him remember such awful memories.

Virtus chugged the glass of water Truci brought him. "It's fine. I'm almost done and I have to go this far after what Lucille shared. Well, you know what happened…to my sister…". He fell silent for a bit with his eyes closed. When he opened them again he continued or rather finished, "When I was about to be finished someone with long black hair arrived. She finished the Ursa cleanly. She was the main reason I wanted to become a hunter, well my inspiration to at least.".

The team was amazed at how lucky he was that a huntress came to save the day. They were equally as sad as they were amazed. "That day, I vowed I'd become the strongest and best hunter. When I do, I'll wipe out all the Grimm on this planet.".

He clenched his brass knuckle as he stared down at it. Truci didn't stiffen up this time, but his eyes looked a tad more lifeless than usual.

"While we're at it, I might as well share some things about myself.". Connie said feeling less guilty and gave a quick glance at Truci.

"As you know, my family runs a dust company. We were able to join in the dust monopoly the Schnee created. Though, they still dominate the market with their dust sales.". Connie said with a sigh.

"When I was younger, both my parents were focused on trying to surpass the Schnee. So, I ended up being neglected. That was until I was kidnapped.". She continued with both fear and anger viable in her eyes.

She bit her lips hard and it looked like she was going to draw blood. When she stopped, she said to her team, "I was kidnapped by humans, humans who didn't accept that a Faunus family was doing too well.".

She began to shake, her arms crossed over her chest. She stared at Truci with hate as she said, "It didn't end there! They even tortured me! I was a kid! And they did it to get a larger ransom.". She knew it wasn't his fault but she couldn't help it.

Her shaking started to stop and she continued, "After who knows how many days, I was saved by the White Fang.". She said adoringly, turning her gaze from Truci to Lucille.

Her eyes exhibited admiration and reverence. "She was a tigress Faunus and she looked amazing in my childish and barely open eyes.". She seemed to say with sparkles in her eyes. She was so busy admiring her savior that she didn't notice Lucille stiffen up.

With a sigh, she said, "After that incident, my life got both better and worse. I got the attention I craved as a kid, but my parents put all the pressure on me. They wanted me to succeed the company and surpass the Schnee.". She walked to the window and looked at the blue sky that was starting to darken.

"As the only heiress, they gave me all the knowledge of how to run the company. They made me train in everything, to be the best in everything. The show humans that we aren't animals and are even better than them.". She said turning around to look at her team.

She leaned back on the window ledge and finished, "The final skill they had to teach me wasn't in the family. So they sent me here. I'll train and meet their expectations.".

Lucille hugged her and said, "You have a lot on your shoulders, don't you?".

Virtus sobbed a little before saying, "We'll try our best to support each other. I'll get strong enough to be on a team worthy of being called the best.". Virtus looked determined at her and then his weapon.

Truci mumbled something before saying to the group with a sigh, "I guess I'll have to say something now.". This got the group's attention and Connie gave him a smirk of victory.

"When was growing up, I had no clue who my parents were… I was actually raised by Grimm. They gave me a lot of freedom and fed me cooked meals.". Truci said to the shocked group.

"Yeah, I know. It seems impossible, right? Why would Grimm know how to cook? Well, anyways, since I had a lot of freedom I traveled around the forests and mountainous areas. Then a dragon Grimm offered to fly me somewhere and I ended up in Patch island.". He continued with a distant look.

"There I ended up meeting Ruby, Yang, and their family. There was where I was taken to Beacon and trained by Ozpin. The end.". He said grabbing his bag. "Well, I'm going to study again.". He jumped out the window and isolated himself from them.

The room was filled with silence and a depressing atmosphere. "Maybe… I shouldn't have pushed him to tell us.". Connie said.

"You did what you thought was best. Besides, what's done is done.". Virtus said conflicted.

Lucille comforted them and said, "He'll open up eventually. We probably should have waited but hopefully, this sped up the process rather than hurt it.".

Connie nodded in agreement before she jumped Lucille, "So! How was it in the White Fang!? I know you didn't want to be a part of it, but how was are the people there. More specifically, the pretty tigress Faunus with a tanned skin.".

Lucille was taken aback by Connie's excessive excitement, "Uh.. most of them are alright. And the person you're talking about is now the High Leader of the White Fang.".

"Wow! Really? I want to meet her! She is one of the reasons I want to become a huntress.". Connie said with a smile.

Lucille smiled, "Just that? Didn't she look _hot?_ ".

"W-what are you even saying!? I-i just want to thank her for saving me back then.". Connie yelled out flustered with a light shade of pink flushing her face.

"Haha, so Connie can act like this without apologizing.". Lucille teased.

"Hmph, Whatever you say!". Connie snorted with her cheeks slightly puffed out.

Virtus was just awkwardly continuing his workout while the two girls talked. His mind was somewhere else though, _I was raised by Grimm. 'How will Truci react when I kill the Grimm that brought him up?'._

"Wow! Did you hear that?". The blonde from the room next door cried out in shock.

Distastefully, Weiss said, "Yeah, we did. I can't believe I was talked into eavesdropping.". She crossed her arms, walked to her bed and sat down upset at her actions.

"Relax Weiss, we were just making sure our friend could pull through!". Ruby said in her cheering voice.

Blake rebuked her and Yang, agreeing with Weiss, "I think she was right though, Ruby. It wasn't right of us to listen to their conversations. We should have been told that by the person themselves in person.".

"Like Rubes said, just relax. We're all friends here, so a little past about ourselves doesn't hurt.". Yang said leaning back on her bed.

"Still, we shouldn't do that next time.". Blake said trying to discourage Yang from trying it again.

Weiss kicked her feet a bit before she said, "I agree… but can you believe it? Truci was raised by Grimm. How fascinating is that?".

Yang snorted, "Yes I could believe that and it's not fascinating.". Yang instantly shut her down, she was getting upset that she was taking the fun out of everything.

'Well it was amazing that time when he seemed to tell a hoard of Grimm off.". Ruby added on the side.

Weiss and Blake turned to look at Ruby, wide-eyed. "Did he really?". Weiss asked amazed.

"I mean, that's what it looked like.". Ruby said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Wow! I need to tell Professor Oobleck about this. I think he'd be just as amazed as I am.". Weiss almost squealed out.

"Weiss, we can't. Remember? We eavesdropped, so the least we could do is keep it private.". Blake said shaking her head in disappointment. She thought Weiss would at least be reasonable after their act.

Getting flustered, Weiss stuttered, "I-I was only kidding.". She nervously laughed.

"To be honest, I think Connie's story was the most interesting.". Yang continued their dorm gossip.

"Really? I thought Lucille's was. Or maybe Virtus's. Oh, I don't know! Their past both sounds like something from a hero book!". This time it was Ruby who squealed. "They are both so cool!".

Blake sighed, "Well… If I had any say in this, I think I'd agree with Yang. I can't imagine trying to trust or get along with another human after getting tortured. I don't know how she doesn't go around discriminating humans.". Blake then glanced at Weiss.

"Hey! I didn't do that a lot! I was just born a higher class than everyone. Of course, I'd act superior.". Weiss said crossing her arms.

Ruby brought Yang in front of her and put her fingers on her head like horns. When Yang was about to say something, Weiss grabbed her weapon and froze the two on spot.

"Who cares about her past. I think everyone else's is a lot better than that dolt's.". Weiss complained.

"Well, either way, we should probably tell them we know and keep it a secret amongst ourselves.". Blake reasoned, seemingly not take no for an answer.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it. I volunteer Ruby since she's the team leader.". Weiss said with a smile. Ruby wanted to argue but she was frozen. So she stared at Weiss with the largest eyes she could make.

"On three, say I if you agree.". Weiss started to the vote.

"I". All three people said I. Ruby wanted to turn her head around to see how Yang was able to agree.

Weiss got rid of the ice and Ruby looked at Yang betrayed. "Yang! How could you?!".

"To get out of saying it". Yang hugged her sis. "So good luck! Don't worry, since we all eavesdropped, we'll all be there with you.". Yang said as a matter of factly.

Weiss looked confused and turned to Yang, "We are?".

Blake answered for Yang, "Of course we are. Were you going to make one person apologize for all four of us?". Blake laughed at Weiss who started to get embarrassed for thinking otherwise.

"Alright! Let do it now!". Ruby exclaimed, slightly shivering.

"Team vote! Apologize through the window or their front door, go!". Ruby shouted getting instant votes for the door.

She lightly kicked the floor, "Aw, you guys are no fun.". They all left following Ruby's lead to knock on the door next door.

On the roof, a boy and a girl were sparring. The girl was easily controlling the fight and the blonde could not help but let her control the situation.

Jaune slashed at Pyrrha many times. She dodged all his attacks with ease. With a vertical cut, Jaune felt exhausted. The last-ditch effort he made was redirected by the girl. Her spear made some sparks as she let the sword slide down her weapon.

Then with a spin, she swung her spear at his neck. She stopped right when it was about to hit him. Jaune fell back and landed on his butt.

"You're improving a lot Jaune!". Pyrrha said as she offered her hand to help him up.

Jaune reached for it and said, "It's all thanks to you.".

She smiled at him while she brought him to his feet. "It's nothing.". She waved it off.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something but froze up. Someone else landed up on the roof and he stared at him.

"What's wrong?". Pyrrha asked confused. She noticed he was staring at something, so she turned her head out of curiosity.

When she looked at the ledge of the roof, Truci stood there with his mask on. She was about to greet him when Jaune asked, "What was that on your back?".

Pyrrha looked at him confused while Truci walked towards them. When she turned around to look at Truci again, He had already reached them.

"What do you mean Jaune?". Truci asked, pulling his mask up with a smile.

Jaune felt flustered for some reason, "Oh-uh, no! I. I just thought I saw something um. Enter your back?".

He didn't know what else to say about what he saw. Pyrrha was in his way but it looked like he saw some black wings appear behind her. When he slightly moved his head to see what it was, all he saw was Truck's silhouette.

"Enter my back?". Truci said turning around to show them the back of his hooded coat. "Jaune, you might be a little tire from our training. Let's end it here for today.". Pyrrha said concerned for her leader.

Jaune looked at Truci skeptically and with a big breath, he sighed, "I guess you're right. Sorry about the misunderstanding Truci.". He turned around and left with a wave.

"Oh, it's no trouble. See you two tomorrow.". Truci said waving back at them. "Bye!". Pyrrha waved back before she followed Jaune off the roof. Truci watched the two of them enter the building. When he saw them walk down the stairs, black wings grew from his back and he flew to the highest peak on the dorm roofs with his mask on.

"I swear I saw a pair of wings appear behind you. And the only place they could disappear was~, Truci's back!". Jaune tried to explain his theory to Pyrrha as they walked to their dorm room.

She chuckled at Jaune's seriousness. She laughed and said, "I knew you were a joker, but not to this level.". She slapped his back while they walked down the hall.

"Pyrrha, I'm serious!". Jaune said in a scolding tone. "You shouldn't doubt what these eyes saw.".

"Yes, yes!". Pyrrha waved it off, treating his actions like a long joke. When they arrived at their rooms, there was a small fight happening.

Jaune walked to Ren and asked, "What's going on?".

Ren let out a sigh, "It appears that Connie is fighting with Weiss. And Nora is trying to provoke them further.".

"Oh, so the usual then.". Jaune waved it off and marched into his room. Usually, he'd stay just to watch Weiss fight, in a not creepy way. More like an admiring type of way, if he does say so himself. He just felt tired, he felt Pyrrha was right about him over exerting himself.

When he opened the door to enter, something unexpected happened. Weiss crashed into him, slamming him face first into the door. Weiss got up without even apologizing to Jaune, instead, she yelled at Connie, "That was uncalled for. If I didn't use my semblance, I could have been seriously hurt.".

Connie smirked at her, "Yeah, if it wasn't for your _semblance_ , right?". Connie was going to provoke the Schnee some more before her teammate said, "She's right you know? Just a bit about our past isn't that much, is it?". Lucille asked with widened eyes.

Connie wanted to argue but she couldn't. She knew Lucille was going to guilt trip her if she refused, so she gave in. "Fine, I'm sorry for exploding you like that.". Connie said to Weiss, rather rudely.

"Ha! Is that how the Pluvi]se apologize to others? It seems like their etiquette is quite lacking.". Weiss scowled and berated her.

' _Okay, screw it! The guilt trip is more bearable than the Schnee's talking!'._ Was about to retaliate but Virtus stepped in and said, "That apology might not have been the nicest but at least she apologized for herself.". He then eyed the silver-haired heiress and continued, "Unlike someone.".

Weiss couldn't find fault with it and she grits her teeth. With a bow and a slight lift of her skirt, she said sincerely, "I'm sorry for listening into your personal conversation without your permission.".

"And that! Is how you apologize to someone.". Weiss said as she walked away from Jaune, who was flat on the floor, back to her room.

"Hey, Weiss! Wait!". Ruby called for her partner and chased her into their room. Blake bowed towards her Faunus friends and also apologized. Yang followed them after giving a quick and short "Sorry".

"Aw~. It's over already?". Nora complained and stopped jumping around the hall. Ren walked into the room, lifting Jaune with him. "Nora, I'm making pancakes!".

"Wooh! Pancakes! Where's the syrup?". Nora asked rushing into their room.

Pyrrha turned to the three Faunus left in the hall, "Sorry for the trouble she causes. She's a real…". She took a deep and tired breath of air, " _real._ Handful!". She waved them off and headed into her room for some pancakes. If she's learned anything about Ren, she knows he can make pancakes in almost any place.

Connie, Lucille, and Virtus went back into their dorms. The main thought on all their minds was whether or not to apologize for forcing his past onto them. Even if it wasn't the most detailed of stories, they, mainly Connie, felt guilty for their actions. With a sigh, she said, "Let's hope this doesn't last too long.

The next day, everything was surprisingly normal. Based on their past experiences, they would have thought that Truci would be avoiding them, wearing his Grimm mask. It seemed like something he would do after experiencing their first fight with each other. At least one thing was, he would always go off by himself when they fought.

During Professor Oobleck's class, Connie noticed that everyone was acting so normal. Ruby, messing around while the professor was trying to teach. Weiss paying too much attention to the class. Yang looking bored and Blake taking notes.

Jaune was trying to follow along but got lost after the first minute. Ren took notes and as usual, it even had pictures. Connie suspected it was also for Nora since she was doing origami in class like usual. Pyrrha looked like Weiss taking notes, but less serious.

As for her team, Truci was taking notes and fooling around at the same time. She can't figure out how he does it. Virtus was like Jaune trying to follow along but unlike Jaune, he actually seemed like he was understanding it. As for her best friend, she… was fooling around Truci.

' _Okay, maybe not everything is back to normal._ '. She noticed that Lucille was more laid back after tell them about her past. Maybe she was truly embracing it, wanting to be 'average'. Connie personally didn't like it. Why would she want something so normal? She believed that the two of them could be something huge. And as much as she hated to admit it, even the muscle head and human on her team could reach great heights too.

"To end the class, I'll be giving you an assignment! I'd like for everyone to write me an essay on why you want to be a hunter or huntress. Why does being a hunter achieve your objectives or goals. This is due next week, think hard about it students. Class dismissed.". The green haired teacher said, dashing out of the room.

The class started packing their bags to leave the classroom. Professor popped back into the room to grab his coffee. "Remember class, why a hunter or huntress?". He asked before dashing off again. He tried to hide the fact he forgot his coffee in the room.

"This is easy. We basically figured this out yesterday!". Virtus said to his teammates. The two females turned their heads toward their leader, with slight discomfort on their face.

Truci smiled and said, "Yeah. This will be so easy.". The girls were confused at how easily he answered it. Alleviating their curiosity, Virtus asked, "What's yours Truci. You didn't really say one yesterday?". He turned his head to the two Faunus and winked. Basically saying, ' _Thank me later.'_

"To know more about myself and this world.". Truci said with a distant look. It was a look that made him seem like another person. It was their first time seeing him make that type of face. They were shocked but smiled. Maybe they were getting his trust, even if it's only a little.

"Great one!". Virtus cheered. He put his hand out and said, "How about we give a cheer for attempting to reach our goals?". He let out a large smile.

Truci put his in and repeated, "To learn more about the world and myself!".

Virtus followed and said, "To exterminate all the Grimm that bring chaos to the world.".

Connie smiled and joined in, losing all the guilt she felt for yesterday, "To show that Faunus are just as good as humans!". She adding in a mumble, "And to make my parents proud.".

Lucille slapped Connie's hand and shouted, "To be normal!". She then cheered bringing her arm up. The others also followed but stared at her. Even after hearing it once, they still felt shocked that she would want something like that. They then headed off to the library to start their write up together.

Jaune had a villainous smile on his face, he even started to laugh quietly to himself. His team looked at him oddly. "Jaune, a-are you okay?". Pyrrha asked him concerned.

He turned and looked at her with a wicked smile, "Hahahaha! It's finally my time to shine.". Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha took a step back from their crazed teammate. Jaune answered their confusion without being asked, "I'll get the best score on this assignment!". He cheered and headed to the library enthusiastically.

His teammates stared at each other before they followed him. "Five pancakes on him not getting the highest grade.". Nora said aloud.

"5 on Jaune's effort. Since you'll still eat the pancakes anyways.". Ran followed up on.

"I think he'll do well on this one.". Pyrrha said supporting Jaune. "Highest grade well?".

"No. But good regardless.". Pyrrha responded to Nora.

Following Jaune's enthusiasm, Ruby skipped to the library chanting, "High marks, high marks.".

"Just because you know what to write, doesn't mean you'll get a high mark Ruby.". Weiss said, ruining all her excitement. Ruby turned to look at Weiss with puppy dog eyes, "I won't?".

Weiss looked at her and started to feel guilty. "W-well! If I edit it then you might as well get a perfect grade!". She triumphantly said.

Ruby jumped and hugged her, "Thanks Weiss!". Weiss grumbled with reluctance but still let Ruby hug her.

Blake had a tense face as the walked with her team to the library. "What's wrong Blake?". Yang asked noticing her rather worried face.

"I don't actually know I'm going to write for this assignment.". She answered her.

"Don't think about it too much. I'm sure a reason will come around and hit you in the face.". Yang said punching the air.

Blake held her left cheek with her left hand and joked, "I definitely hope it doesn't.".

Being the last team to arrive, she noticed that team TCLV was already typing away. While team JNPR was also working, but it seemed like Pyrrha was the only one _actually_ doing work. Nora was hyper like usual and Ren and Jaune were trying to stop her.

Ren because he's Ren and that's his job. But Jaune because he wanted to properly concentrate on his 'best piece of work'.

Ruby and her team sat further away from Jaune's and closer to Truci's. Only because they knew what it felt like to get kicked out.

When they got sat down Ruby started typing away like a mad Zwei or maybe a caffeinated Nora.

Blake looked at her with slight shock. She has never seen Ruby work this quick on a school assignment, ever.

"Hey, Ruby. Why do you want to be a huntress?". Blake asked her. Weiss kept typing but keep an ear out for her leader's motivation. Yang just smiled since she already knew what Ruby would say.

With a wide smile, she said, "It's because of the heroes on the books. Whenever Yang read them to me, I would always be amazed by the main character.". She said with some emotion. "It's so romantic. What's better than helping people? And as a bonus, I get to see the world!". Her eyes seemed to sparkle when Blake looked in them.

Ruby had no doubt that being a huntress was what she's meant to be. Unlike her, she doubted herself. She wanted to be a huntress, to do good in the world. Blake turned her face away from Ruby and looked at her blank screen.

"What about you Yang?". Blake asked the blonde who also seemed to be typing something.

With a serious face, she said, "It's to find my mom. I want to ask her why she left us. To do that, I'll need to become a skilled huntress.". Blake was pretty surprised by her confession. It seemed like a personal topic and it normally wouldn't be something you'd openly tell others that easily. "Plus being a huntress is filled with adventure! With a side of hero business.". Yang broke her seriousness with a laugh.

Blake then turned to Weiss and the heiress picked up on her queue, "I have to honor the Schnee's name. Since I have the ability to fight Grimm, it became my duty to be a huntress.". Blake seemed convinced at her teammates resolve and goals. She felt like she was lacking what it took to be a huntress.

"I. I don't really know why I want to be a huntress. When I joined this academy, it was to do more good for the world. Fix all the inequality, all the wrong in this world. I thought being a huntress would be the solution to that.". Blake paused and thought about the project. "But how? Why? How would being a huntress effect and change how the world thought? That's what's been troubling me.".

She looked stared at her blank document. "All my life, I participated in what I thought was right. Faunus rights movements, protests and I even ended up joining the White Fang.". She paused and seemed to have a flashback to when she did this.

"This started to change while I was in the White Fang. Our actions became more violent, more criminal. It was gradual, so I didn't notice at first.". Blake sighed.

"Until I noticed a friend of mine change. His name was Adam. We had similar goals, to bring equality to the world. But as we went on more missions, he started to change. Before I knew it, he was a completely different person.". Blake started to shake a bit.

"Adam changed into someone who didn't want equality for the Faunus, he wanted to dominate over humans. That's when I ran. I ran away from him and the White Fang. So I ended up here, now questioning how being a huntress will help my cause.". Blake seemed to silence the library, minus the typing from Jaune and Ruby.

Yang spoke up from the silence, "It's the same for me. I said I'd find my mom and ask her why she left. But what do I do after that? Drag her back to live as a happy family after she abandoned us for years? Or just leave and work as a huntress, doing nothing after I hear what she had to say.". Yang started to get emotional and her hair started to flare a yellow colour.

"I know I want an adventure with my journey, but do I want my whole career to have an adventure as it's top priority after meeting my mom?". Yang asked, falling into the realm of doubt. "I'm not like Ruby who's wanted to be a huntress since she was a kid. I'm here because being a huntress… just seemed to fit my needs.".

Weiss pat Yang's back and reassured her, "You get to help people along the way.".

"As I said, it came with the job.". Yang said with a shrug.

"At least it's something you decided. I'll be honest, I came to Beacon so I didn't have to be in Atlas.". Weiss told them.

"My father hasn't really made the most… proper choices.". She started. Blake scoffed, "That's an understatement.".

"He also makes me do things I don't want to do.". Weiss said slowly when she was about to continue Yang interrupted, "Oh… sorry, Weiss. I had no clue you lost yo-".

"No, you dolt!". Weiss said with a blush. With a cough, she ignored Yang's comment and said, "He forced me to _perform_ , just so he shows off the family's talents. I hoped that being a huntress could prove him wrong. I'll show him there are better ways to prove honor our name than to please the rich.".

Ruby started giggling to herself. "I'm going to so well on this.".

The three older teens looked at their teammate and laugh, "Guess we should at least write something.".

"Ren! Ren! Ren! Why do _you_ want to be a hunter? I wanna be one to beat up all these bad Grimm with my hammer!". Nora said about to pull out her weapon and swing it around.

"It's something nobel, what else is there than that?". Ren said with a tone like it was obvious. He fell silent in thought, thinking if it was only just that.

"That's is quite the reason Ren. That's why I'm here too!". Pyrrha joined in, more enthusiastic and serious than usual. She spoke with eyes that looked towards the future, "I felt like I was destined to be a hunter, a great one at that. And as I grew older, it seemed to be true. I was growing stronger with time and slowly becoming the huntress I've always wanted to be.".

She paused, like she was contemplating something. "No matter what happens, I want to become a huntress and fulfill my destiny.". She said typing her paper faster.

Ren opened his mouth but slowly closed it again. He wanted to add something about his own goals, but he couldn't let it out. He felt that if he did it would sound disrespectful. Disgraceful, even! A goal like revenge…

Nora seemed to notice something wrong and "Boop!", tapped Ren on his nose. Ren was left slightly shocked before he looked at her and smiled.

"Great goals and all, but to me it just sounds like something you'll get to. Not much of a goal if you ask me.". Jaune said hypocritically. "If you ask me, my goal will totally outshine everyone's and earn me that highest grade. I can just picture it, 'Jaune Arc, the hero of Remnant'". His eyes seemed to shine the way that Ruby's did while talking about weapons.

His team sighed at his optimism or maybe it delusion was the better word. They trusted his leading abilities and quick actions over his ability to write a good paper. Not to mention how he could be so confident in something that he wasn't that good at.

When everyone got their grades for their essay back, this was held true. Weiss ended up getting the highest grade followed Pyrrha, much to the demise of Ruby, Jaune and Connie. And the pancakes that were bet… ended in Nora's stomach anyways.

 **Extras**

Ruby was exploring Beacon Academy. It was a larger school, even after all this time she still hasn't been everywhere. She still didn't explore the roof to the dorms yet, so that was her next destination. It was that or studying and oh does she despise it.

When she got there she heard someone talking to themselves. "That one looks like a dragon and that one's an Ursa.". The voice mumbled. She was curious so she looked into the sky and there _was_ a cloud that looked exactly like an Ursa.

"Wow! Why does that one look like Connie?". The voice yelled. Ruby searched the sky and didn't see one that looked like her friend. She looked around the roof but didn't see anyone. With only one other place the voice could be, she jumped onto the inaccessible roof.

"Which one?". Ruby asked the boy relaxing on the roof with his hood up.

He raised his head, turned around and saw Ruby. A small blush grew on his face when he said, "Uh… hi Ruby!".

"Which one looks like Connie, Truci!". She asked again. "The one beside the dragon and above the strawberry", he blurted out.

"Strawberry?". Ruby's eyes seemed to twinkle. She jumped to his side and laid flat on her back beside him. She was scolding herself for not seeing a strawberry in the sky.

"Oh! I see the strawberry!". She looked at him like she saw something so amazing.

"Yeah…". He replied, feeling a little embarrassed someone caught him with his bad habit. While he was training at Beacon, he would usually go onto the rooftops and look at the sky. Without any friends, he ended up talking to himself sometimes.

"Hey, you're right! That does look like Connie! The two points look like her ears and it looks like she's holding a staff.". Ruby exclaimed amazed at how Truci could define the clouds.

"Yeah if it wasn't for the staff and short hair, I would have thought it was Blake.". Truci replied with a laugh.

"Yeah. I saw that too! The ears look like a bow". Ruby shouted. Truci laughs what she just detailed. If only she knew.

They continued to watch the clouds before Ruby asked him, "Hey, how do you run your team?".

Truci looked at her confused, "How do _I_ run it? Well, the first step would be to… trust them…".

"Oh, that's easy. But I meant, how do you _lead_ them?". Ruby asked with her eyes filled with anticipation and hope.

Truci looked at her silver eyes and couldn't help but be in a daze like he was caught in a state of hypnotism. When he got out of it he told her, "I can't decide that for you. It depends on your own style.".

He smiled at her and messed up her hair, "Just do what you think is best.". Ruby smiled back before she realized he was still messing up her hair.

She pushed his hands away and yelled, "I told you to not do that a bunch of times already!".

"Oh, did you?". He laughed, still trying to mess her hair up. "Okay, fine. I'll stop. Now it's my turn to ask a question.".

Ruby looked at him curiously. She didn't think that Truci would want to ask her a question, she always thought that he always had everything under control.

"Should I dye my hair?". He asked, messing his hair to be visible to him.

Ruby wanted to face plant onto the roof tiles, even though she was already lying on her back. That type of question was something that she would have asked! "Why?".

"Well, as you can see. I'm always in black. I just thought it would be a nice change to dye it white or something.". Truci told her.

"Hahaha. I had no clue you were so childish Truci! That sounds like something a middle schooler would do!". Ruby rolled around on the roof, dying of laughter.

"Guess, I shouldn't then. What about you? Would you want to dye your hair?". Ruby still had some laughs in her but she stopped to give it a serious thought.

Her eyes widened like a lightbulb just lit up above her head. She turned her head towards him and said seriously, "Truci, I take back what I said about it being a childish idea. I'll be right back. I need to call a team meeting!". And like that, rose petals surrounded her and she left the rooftops.

"Damage control or comedy show?... Yeah, that's not even a question.". Truci told himself and followed Ruby off the roof.

 **A/N:**

First, sorry for the late update. Truth be told this was near done after chapter 3 but it got delayed because of my midterms. Finals are also closing in so the updates will be slower for the next month, hopefully, I can make up for it in late December.

Anyways, I skipped over the last two episodes of Season one since it would have ended the same with minor changes. The only changes I would have made would have been Lucille helping out and Ruby finding out she was also part of the White Fang. Which lead to Ruby's teammates finding out too.

As for this chapter, I explored more of the characters pasts and objectives. To be honest, I really liked the way they did this in the show. I just wanted to introduce it earlier here and change a bit of the more broad or static goals of team RWBY. Also, as for pacing, the chapters will start to slow down. I also felt like it was going by quite quickly but the first volume is relatively short than the other ones, I'll also be taking some things from the manga for the transition from volume 1 to volume 2.

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!


End file.
